New Reign: Intrusion
by TR16
Summary: .:Part I of III:. XANA intrudes in the Super Computer, glitching up the materialization program and making it so there are no life points on Lyoko for the Warriors and begins his plan to take control of Lyoko and Earth. Rated for language. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone! I posted an author's note on the story "Intrusion" saying how I was planning on rewriting that story and stretching it out into an "awesome, action-packed trilogy." I didn't get very many reviews saying what the readers wanted or what their opinions were except for a review from **_**Rosalind du Coudray. **_**Thank you for your review, or opinion on the matter and I hope you're reading this wonderfully fantastic first installment of the "New Reign" trilogy. And yes, I have deleted "Intrusion" to be replaced with this trilogy.**

**Now, for those of you who read the first two chapters of "Intrusion" I need to let you know some of the major changes that I've made. This trilogy will be told in the general POV, no one's specific POV, unlike "Intrusion" where it was told in alternating POV's. Also, a little change, Ulrich's parents aren't threatening to send him away to another school. Other than those, the plot is still the same and everything, just stretched out.**

**This trilogy isn't based in any of the seasons, it's just out there. But it is after the first season because the animation was kind of really bad in the first season and I want you imagining this trilogy with the wonderful animation from the following seasons. Moonscoop and Taffy Entertainment did a much better job then Antifilms, I'm sorry but they did.**

**Enough of my chatting. Time to get to the first installment of the "New Reign" trilogy! Whoo! XD I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko or any of its characters or locations or anything. I do own any characters and locations that do not appear in the show but appear in my story. I also own the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Normal junior high kids would be in bed asleep at one o' clock in the morning. Not worrying about a thing. Maybe having a few dreams, cuddling with a nice teddy bear, comfortable under their warm covers. But there was this one of group of five kids, that was not even in their beds at this time…

"Odd, watch out!"

The thirteen-year-old boy jumped out of the way just as a bright red laser was about to hit him in the chest. He aimed his clenched fist out at the large, lock-shaped creature.

"Laser Arrow!" he shouted. Two small, metal arrows shot from the top of his wrist and jabbed into a circular, eye-shaped target on the creature. Odd smiled and punched the air triumphantly as the creature blew up and disappeared into thin air. Then he heard the familiar sound of his friend's weapon zip through the air. And he watched as the fan flew through the air around and behind him. He turned around to watch the fan slice through the target of another block-shaped creature that was aimed right at Odd. The fan then flew back to its owner, who caught it easily and whipped it into the yellow sash on her back where she kept her two fans.

"Thanks, Yumi," Odd said to her. "Didn't see that Blok there."

"I know," she replied, smiling and placing her right hand on her hip. Just then a yellow blur of light sped by them, stirring up a slight wind that startled them. They watched the yellow speed over to a large, red, crab-shaped monster. The yellow blur jumped up to stand on top of the creature's shell. The yellow disappeared and revealed a boy the same age as Odd. He had a skinny sword in his hand, and he stabbed it into the target on the creature's shell. He quickly leaped off the monster as it blew up and disappeared.

"Ha, ha," he whispered quietly to himself, and then zoomed back over to Yumi and Odd with a blur of yellow trailing out behind him. Ulrich skidded quickly to a stop when he approached his two friends and slid his sword into the sheath at his side.

"How on earth did you miss that Krabe?" Odd asked, turning to Yumi. Her mouth immediately dropped open.

"Now don't even start that with me!" she yelled at him. Odd smirked.

"Chill, Yumi," he said to her. "Just a joke."

"Is Aelita still in the tower?" Ulrich asked.

"If she wasn't she'd be here, wouldn't she?" Odd responded.

"No need for that, Odd. I was just asking."

"Why did we need to come to Lyoko this early anyway?" Odd asked. "I mean, couldn't we have collected the data tomorrow? I mean later today," he added with a small scowl.

"I was too impatient to wait for later," a voice said from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "I thought I explained that to you on the way to the factory."

"I guess I wasn't listening," Odd said, looking up to the sky. "And that's the reason I'm doing so poorly. I'm too tired to pay attention to anything."

"I'm sure," Yumi said, smirking. Odd scowled at her, then looked back to the foggy, blue sky.

"Is Aelita almost done, Jeremie?" he asked. "Even gorgeous men like myself need their beauty sleep."

"Gorgeous, huh?" Jeremie replied. "Is that why you can't get a date? Or is it just because of your horridly fowl smelling feet?" Ulrich and Yumi immediately began laughing. Odd's face twisted into a very angry expression.

"I just asked a simple question," he hissed through his teeth at the sky. "Now, would you please be nice enough to answer it!"

"She is done, Odd. She's coming out of the tower now."

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd all looked at the tall tower with the white aura glowing around it. At the bottom where large black roots were growing out of the tower's base, a circle formed, and then a young girl with short pink hair emerged from within the tower. She phased through the wall and walked the short distance of mountain pathway to her three friends.

"Time to go," she simply said to them. "Jeremie, vehicles please?"

"Coming right up," Jeremie muttered. A few seconds later a green motorcycle-like vehicle with only one large wheel appeared on the pathway. Along with a floating purple board that was like a skateboard but with rocket boosters on the bottom instead of wheels. A circular, floating, gray-blue board with a large front and a triangle shaped bar as a steering wheel appeared alongside the purple board. Odd hopped onto the purple board while Ulrich jumped onto the bike and Yumi stepped onto the gray-blue board. Aelita stepped onto the board behind Yumi and placed her hands on Yumi's sides to keep from falling off. The three sped away from the tower and towards another tower.

"Can we at least wait until later today to talk about the data that Aelita collected from the tower?" Odd pleaded to the sky. "I'm so tired I feel like I'm going to fall off of my Overboard at any second."

"Odd, haven't you noticed that you're the only one that's tired?" Ulrich asked. "Everyone else is interested and curious about this data."

"Then you guys can discuss it now, and Ulrich can fill me in on the details later."

"No can do," Ulrich said. "You wanna' know about the data, stick around and hear it for yourself."

"Yeah, and it won't take that long to explain anyway," Jeremie added. "You'll be in bed in maybe forty-five minutes."

"Yeah…_maybe_," Odd said. "What time is it anyway, Einstein?"

"Uh…one-thirty."

"I'm not gonna' be able to wake up for school!" Odd complained.

"Oh, give it a rest, Odd," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, you've been up later than this before," Yumi told him.

"You've been up all night with us before," Aelita added. "And they were school nights."

"I still don't like it," Odd pouted. "Getting up in the morning is going to be hell."

"Glad to see a positive attitude," Ulrich joked. Odd threw him a quick scowl before turning his gaze back to the path.

After about a minute more of riding through the Mountain Sector the four Warriors came to another, identical tower but with a blue aura around it. Aelita got off of the Overwing and walked over to the tower.

"I'll meet you guys back in the scanner room," she called back to them as she phased into the tower.

"Materialization, Ulrich. Materialization, Yumi. Materialization, Odd," Jeremie said, typing in the materialization code on the Super Computer keyboard. The three teenagers' bodies were then turned into computer graphic images and all slowly disappeared as they were transferred back to Earth.

"Ready Aelita?" Jeremie asked. Aelita stepped onto the center dot in the middle of the tower's top platform that matched the targets located on the creatures.

"I've done this lots of time, Jeremie," Aelita said. "You don't have to ask if I'm ready every time. Especially after how long we've been doing it."

"Sorry. I just feel like you should know when I'm about to start the process."

"Well, don't feel that way. Just start it when you're ready."

"Alright. Eh-em. Code…Earth."

Jeremie typed in the materialization process for Aelita, and she was lifted slowly into the air, and then was broken into pieces as she was transported back to Earth.

"Welcome back, Princess," Ulrich said as Aelita's scanner doors slid open and smoke poured out into the room. Aelita stepped out of the scanner and was greeted by two smiles, and a scowl.

"Odd, you'll get your "beauty sleep" in a little while," Aelita told him, making air quotes with her fingers when she said "beauty sleep."

"A little while isn't soon enough," Odd pouted. "I need it now."

"No, you _want_ it now," Yumi told him. "You don't _need_ it."

"No, I'm pretty sure I _need_ it now."

"He's hopeless," Ulrich stated. "Let's just get to the lab and hear what Jeremie has to say about that data."

Aelita and Yumi both nodded once in agreement, and Odd merely grumbled. They all walked over to the large elevator, and Yumi punched the circular red button by it. They waited a few seconds until the elevator door opened and then they waked into the elevator. Aelita was the one to press the button on the inside to send them up to the lab. When the large door opened again in front of them all a bright green light pooled into the elevator. Odd's scowled expression didn't change, but his eyes squinted slightly at the sudden brightness of the light.

"Did we get enough of the right data?" Aelita asked, running over to where Jeremie sat in his big yellow chair. Ulrich and Yumi walked over side by side, and Odd slouched over slowly.

"We got all we could get for this particular program," Jeremie answered as Ulrich and Yumi arrived at the Computer. "Unfortunately, it might not be enough to run the program."

"Well, that's kind of stupid," Yumi said. "What was the point of getting the most data you can use in a program, but not have it be enough to run the thing?"

"I said it _might_ not be enough," Jeremie retorted. "I would need to test it and see if it would work or not."

"Well, even if it doesn't work, what's it supposed to do?" Ulrich asked.

"It's supposed to counteract XANA's attacks on the Super Computer," Jeremie explained as Odd finally reached the Computer. "As in, if XANA glitches a program up and we lose something, this program is supposed to get that something back. But we can't test it out unless XANA glitches up a program _and_ we lose something of value."

"So you're saying we need XANA's help to test out this new program?" Odd asked drowsily.

"Um, well, yes. And the likeliness of that if zero percent."

"Maybe we should give XANA the night to think about it," Odd said, yawning. "And give us the night to sleep and let the data, well, sink in."

"The thing is, we don't want to lose something of value to test the program out because the program might not work, and we could lose that something of value forever."

"Can we please worry about it later?" Odd asked. "I think I'm gonna' pass out."

"Fine," Jeremie said. "I guess we all could use the rest."

"Yes!" Odd cheered tiredly. He immediately started waking towards the elevator. Jeremie shut down the Super Computer and walked over to the elevator along with all of the others.

"I hope XANA decides not to help us, but at the same time I really wish he does," Jeremie said as they stepped into the open elevator. Odd eagerly pushed the red button to close the door and send the elevator up.

"Maybe he'll do both," Odd said.

"That's not even possible," Ulrich told him.

"Oh, sorry. That's what I do when I'm tired. Say things that are impossible and that don't make any sense at all."

"You've pretty much got that covered when you're tired and not," Yumi said, snickering.

"Don't push me," Odd muttered. "Especially when I haven't gotten enough sleep." Yumi merely smirked, and the elevator door opened, revealing the large part of the factory most of the world actually knew existed. Odd nearly ran over to the ropes that hung down from the tall ceiling and immediately grabbed one and began climbing it.

"Don't rush, Odd!" Ulrich yelled at him, smiling.

"Yeah, you might fall!" Aelita hollered. Odd made an annoyed grunting noise and continued to climb the rope until he made it to the platform at the top of the factory.

"He's such an idiot," Yumi muttered.

"He's a lot of other things, too," Ulrich added, looking at her for a brief second. When they arrived at the ropes they each took a hold of one and began climbing.

"Yeah…but those things…can mostly never be…said," Yumi replied while climbing. Ulrich chuckled, and then they all reached the top platform and walked out into the cool, early morning air. Odd was no where to be seen.

"He must already be in the sewer," Aelita said.

"Yup," Jeremie said. "That dork."

The four of them walked across the large bridge that over the water that surrounded the factory. On the other end of the bridge was a manhole covered by a sliding door. The door wasn't slid closed, so they all immediately knew that Odd hadn't closed it. Jeremie went down first, and then Aelita, then Yumi, and Ulrich went last. He stopped a few steps down the ladder to reach up and close the door, throwing them into semi-darkness. Ulrich climbed the rest of the way down the ladder and then hopped onto the sewer ground at the bottom. Yumi threw him his skateboard and he caught it easily. He and Yumi rode through the sewer on their skateboards while Jeremie and Aelita rode on their scooters. When they arrived at their exiting manhole they saw Odd's skateboard leaned up against the wall.

"He's _really_ tired," Aelita commented, placing her scooter on the wall next to Jeremie's.

"I've seen him more tired before," Ulrich said, resting his skateboard against the wall in between Odd's and Yumi's. Yumi was already up the ladder, and Jeremie was half way up. Aelita made her way up, and Ulrich followed when she was the fifth step. When Ulrich made it out into the forest above he slid the lid back over the hole. Yumi waved them good night and then made her way through the forest towards her house. Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich all walked towards where Kadik Academy was located, and soon arrived after a few minutes of walking.

"Wow, the stars are so bright tonight," Aelita said, looking at the sky as they walked through the empty courtyard.

"Yeah, I guess," Ulrich said, looking up. They all walked to the dormitory building and were suddenly very quiet and cautious of their movements when they entered. They quietly stepped up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jeremie said as he, Ulrich, and Aelita came to the double doors on the second floor. Aelita smiled as she continued up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"You mean later today," she whispered back at him. Jeremie blushed.

"That, too."

Aelita giggled, and then turned and walked up the rest of the stairs. Ulrich and Jeremie went through the blue double doors and into the following hallway. Ulrich walked Jeremie to his dorm, said good night, and then continued on to the dorm he shared with Odd. When he entered the room he saw Odd sprawled out on his bed, still in his clothes, with Kiwi, his dog, curled up next to him. Ulrich chuckled quietly as he silently shut the door. He didn't see a reason to change into his night clothes, so he just climbed under the covers on his own bed and shut his eyes. At first, Odd's slight snoring kept him from falling asleep. But, after a while, he finally drifted.

* * *

**Well, there ya' go. The first chapter of the first installment of the "New Reign" trilogy. I know I made Odd kind of seem kind of bratty and stuff, but I thought it was funny, and how Odd would act at one-thirty in the morning.**

**A few questions though: did I spell XANA's creatures' names right? Krabe and Blok? And Aelita does get materialized to Earth in an un-activated tower, right? And the white towers, the kind I made had Aelita pull data from, those are called Way towers aren't they? Sorry, I'm not the smartest person ever, and those facts kind of were confusing on the show.**

**So, any mistakes please let me know and I'll edit them immediately. And please answer those questions for me. It would make life a whole heck of a lot easier. And yes, there is going to be some language, figure I should tell you that because of what Odd said earlier in the chapter.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks! XD**

**~Taylor**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews, and I just wanna let everybody know that I'm now accepting anonymous reviews. I haven't accepted them for a really long time, but now they are permitted. I hope everyone liked the first chapter, and here's the second!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Odd, wake up. It's already seven."

A low groan came from under the blanket, and Ulrich rolled his eyes. Odd was definitely the laziest boy on the planet.

"You're gonna' miss breakfast," Ulrich said, smiling.

"I don't even care. Make up an excuse for me to skip class. I don't think I'll be able to stay awake anyway, what's the point of going?"

"To learn as much as you can while you're still awake," Ulrich said. Odd poked his head out from under the covers and the roommates stared at each other. Then, after a few seconds, both burst out in laughter, though Odd's sounded tired and raspy.

"Tell Mrs. Hertz that I threw up my breakfast," Odd said, creeping back under his blanket.

"You think she'll fall for that?" Ulrich asked.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Cuz you've used it a million times before. I think she's starting to expect you to be sick every day, and is surprised when you're actually not."

"A couple of those times were real!" Odd argued.

"Yeah, a couple. Out of how many?"

"Fine! Tell her I sprained my ankle when I took a run through the woods."

"She'll call the nurse and have her bandage you and walk on crutches. Now wouldn't it be interesting if the nurse showed up just to see that you don't really have a sprained ankle?"

"You are really starting to piss me off," Odd grumbled.

"That's my job," Ulrich responded, putting one of his schoolbooks into his backpack.

"How 'bout you and the others come up with an excuse for me at breakfast?" Odd suggested.

"Right," Ulrich said. "What kind of excuse are we supposed to come up with?"

"Any kind. Sickness…broken bone…cancer…"

"Cancer? Really, Odd, really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean-"

"Hold that thought," Ulrich cut Odd off, reaching into his pocket when it started beeping. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen. There was an iconic unopened letter blinking, and Ulrich pressed the OK button. The letter opened and revealed a picture of XANA's insignia.

"Looks like you have a great excuse to get out of class," Ulrich said, putting his phone back in the pocket of his green cargo pants. "But you do _not_ get to skip XANA's attack."

"XANA launched an attack?" Odd asked, sticking his head out from under the blanket again.

"Yeah. Why else would I have checked my phone? Really the only reason I use it nowadays is XANA."

"True, true. I wonder what his attack is this time…"

Odd slowly slipped out of his bed and walked over to the cabinet at the end of his bed. He opened the two doors and pulled out a long-sleeved pink shirt and a long sleeved purple shirt with a deep V-neck. He threw these two items onto his bed and then pulled out a pair of pants with the left leg a light purple to match the shirt, but the right leg dark purple. He also threw these over onto his bed while he pulled out a pair of white socks and yellow sneakers.

"Hurry up. I think this is urgent," Ulrich told him as Odd pulled his night shirt off and threw it to the end of his bed.

"What makes you say that?" Odd asked.

"Because Jeremie just sent me another text saying this is urgent."

"Wow. You _think_ this is urgent?"

Ulrich scowled as Odd pulled the pink shirt on and the purple shirt on over it. Then he slipped out of the yellow shorts he sleeps in and pushed his legs into the strange pants. He sat on his bed and pulled the socks onto his feet, then moved onto his shoes.

"Wow, Jeremie is freaking out about this," Ulrich said as Odd got his first shoe tied on his foot.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"He just sent me another text saying-"

"I'm freaking out about this?" Odd asked, pulling the second shoe onto his other foot.

"No. It says hurry up and get here. I mean it."

"Why is this attack so serious?" Odd asked, standing up with both shoes on his feet.

"How should I know? We'll find out as soon as we get to the factory."

"So let's go," Odd said, holding the door open. Ulrich quickly rolled his eyes, but then ran out of the room. Odd followed immediately behind, closing the dorm door behind him.

* * *

"We got here as fast as we could," Ulrich said as he and Odd walked into the large Super Computer lab. "What's the big-"

Ulrich cut himself off when he noticed that he and his roommate were the only two in the room. He waked to the large yellow chair positioned in front of the Super Computer to see that Jeremie wasn't sitting there. And he didn't see Yumi and Aelita anywhere. Ulrich hoisted himself into the chair and scanned the bright Computer screen. He saw his, Odd's, Yumi's, and Aelita's cards all glowing bright, but none of them were activated, which meant that no one was on Lyoko.

"So, uh, where are the others?" Odd asked, standing by the chair with his hands on his hips.

"If I knew don't ya' think that I would have told you by now?" Ulrich responded.

"I don't know. I was just asking. Try calling Jeremie."

"I'm not really an expert at the Super Computer, Odd. I might mess that up," Ulrich told him.

"Look, there's a picture of a phone in the top right corner. That has to be for calling people."

Ulrich pressed the phone on the screen, and a dialing system appeared on the screen. Ulrich typed in Jeremie's number and saw his card, with a picture of him smiling hugely and flashing off a peace sign with his fingers. The phone began ringing, but at the same time that it began ringing the boys heard a faint beeping come from behind them. Odd turned and walked over to the wall, where he found a ringing cell phone sitting on the ground. He knelt down and picked the phone up, noticing that the number calling was listed under "Factory". He gulped, but pressed the green CALL button. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said in his best impression of Jeremie's voice. Ulrich wasn't fooled for a second.

"I completely forgot! Jeremie told me this morning that he had forgotten his cell phone here last night!" Ulrich yelled.

"Wait, if he left his phone here, how did he text you this morning?" Odd asked, hanging up and walking back over to the chair.

"I don't know, but it can't mean anything good," Ulrich answered. "Let's call Aelita and-"

Ulrich was cut off when a skinny black smog wrapped around his arms like rope and yanked him out of the chair.

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled. He tossed Jeremie's phone into the chair and ran over to where the smog held Ulrich in the air. Ulrich was struggling to free himself, but got no luck.

"This is so not cool!" he yelled.

"Let him go, XANA!" Odd screamed, attempting to attack the smog. But when he punched it his hand just was sucked into the smog and kept there. He pulled and pulled, trying to yank his hand free, but found it nearly impossible. He found a sheet of metal lying on the ground and picked it up with his free hand. Then he spun around and sliced it through the smog right above where his hand was captured. XANA screeched as the sheet cut through him, but the part of him that was imprisoning Odd's hand disappeared and Odd gratefully pulled his hand back to his side. Then he jumped away from the monster, the sheet of metal still in his hand.

"Odd, get me down!" Ulrich yelled.

"I'm tryin' my best, dude! Just hang in there!" Odd replied.

"I don't think I have a choice!"

Odd took the sheet o metal in both hands and jumped into the air. Surprisingly he made it up to where Ulrich was behind held, and he sliced the sheet through the smog that was wrapped around Ulrich. XANA screeched again, but Ulrich was released and fell to the floor with Odd.

"You ok?" Odd asked him, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit surprised and…shocked. What's XANA doing trying to capture me?"

"I think he tricked us into coming here so he could get rid of us. The fewer people we have the easier it'll be to eliminate us."

"Great. So he's trying to kill us. But if he wanted to do that he'd be shooting lightning and stuff right?"

"I don't know! You're supposed to be the smarter one here. You tell me!"

"Odd!"

Just then a thick tentacle of smog slapped down in between them, separating them by about five feet. Both boys looked up to see just a mess of tentacles floating in the air, little bits of purple lightning hopping around here and there.

"Well there's your lightning!" Odd yelled. But before Ulrich could respond a big tentacle shot out and hit Odd hard in the side. It sent him flying and rammed him into the wall on the side of the room.

"Odd!" Ulrich screamed as he watched his unconscious friend slip down the wall to the floor. Ulrich gritted his teeth angrily, and jumped out of the way when another tentacle tried to do the same thing to him. Ulrich attempted to run over to Odd to help him, but a shot of purple lightning stopped him from doing so. Ulrich immediately turned around and ran the other way, thinking that he could circle around the Super Computer to get to Odd the other way. But another lightning shot blocked him this way, too. Ulrich finally decided that he couldn't get to Odd, and if he didn't get out of there and get help both he and Odd would be dead.

"Hang on, Odd. I'll be back," Ulrich whispered. Then he abruptly turned on his heel and bolted over to the elevator. He dodged a couple lightning blasts on his way there, but frantically punched the large red button on the inside. The elevator door slowly began to close, but a shot of lightning made it inside right before the door completely closed. The shot nicked Ulrich's shoulder, but still sent a singe of pain through his arm. Ulrich grabbed his shoulder tightly as the elevator began to move upwards. When he removed his hand he saw that both of his shirts were torn through and that the ends were stained with the blood that was slowly oozing out of the wound. He took the hand that hadn't been grabbing his bloody shoulder and took out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Aelita. You, Yumi, and Jeremie need to get to the factory right away," Ulrich said into the phone.

"Ulrich, why are you at the factory?" Aelita whispered, and I just remembered that they would be in class.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Just get to the factory now! Odd is in major trouble."

"How major?"

"Let's just say he's kinda' been captured by XANA."

"What?"

"Get Jeremie and Yumi. Factory, now."

And with that Ulrich hung up before Aelita could respond. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, realizing that Jeremie's phone had been left in the lab again. He grabbed his shoulder again when another singe of pain shot through his arm.

"This is just fantastic," he said to himself as the elevator opened on the main floor of the factory. He walked out into the large main room and to the back of the elevator where he was hidden. He pressed his back against the elevator and slid down to the ground, keeping his hand pressed firmly to his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain ripped through his arm again, but through the pain he was feeling, he sincerely hoped that the others got there and the four of them could help Odd before it was too late.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I don't know why, but it was just really fun to write.**

**Please review! Reviews make the world go 'round! XD**

**~Taylor**


	3. Chapter Three

**Ello everyone! Man, I wish I had a British accent. Dang it. Anyway, I REALLY appreciate the reviews I've gotten on this story and like I've said on my profile and on my story "Cutting the Strings" I really don't like it when people just favorite a story and don't leave a review. I'm not gonna' take the time to write that all out again, so just either visit my profile or my story "Cutting the Strings" to read about it. And I highly suggest you do.**

**Anyway, away from that whole subject, here is chapter three of New Reign: Intrusion. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ulrich sat, still clutching his shoulder tightly, behind the elevator waiting for his three friends to show up. He didn't hear any explosions or loud screams or anything from below, so he guessed that nothing was happening and that Odd was still alright. But he wasn't anywhere near sure. So hope was the feeling that he was really clinging to at the moment.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, he heard Jeremie's voice from above him. He stood up and poked his head around the side of the elevator. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi all dropped to the ground from their ropes that hung from the ceiling and walked towards the open front of the elevator.

"There you guys are!" Ulrich exclaimed, bounding out from behind the elevator. He saw Aelita jump slightly in surprise, and Jeremie and Yumi merely looked over at him suddenly.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"XANA shot me with lightning," Ulrich answered. "But that's not the problem. We have to get down to the lab now."

Ulrich proceeded to push the three of them into the elevator, though it was hard when he was holding his shoulder. And it caused him pain whenever he moved the arm with the bad shoulder. But a few seconds later they were in the elevator heading down towards the lab.

"Why don't you explain everything that happened?" Jeremie asked Ulrich in the elevator.

"It's way too long of a story and I don't think I have enough time to explain the whole thing," Ulrich responded. Just then the elevator door opened and revealed the large Computer lab. Ulrich ran into the room and over to where Odd had been rammed into the wall only to find that he wasn't there. There was no trace of XANA as well.

"Where did he go?" Ulrich asked himself, referring to both Odd and XANA. Then he turned and rushed over to the Super Computer. He picked up Jeremie's cell phone, which was still in the chair, and put it on the armrest. He hoisted himself into the chair, making a sharp pain shoot through his arm. His grip on his shoulder immediately tightened as he scanned the Computer screen.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Aelita asked as she, Jeremie, and Yumi walked around the Computer and stood on either side of the yellow chair.

"Looking for Odd," Ulrich replied, not taking his gaze off of the screen. That's when he noticed a small iconic triangle on the screen surrounded by trees. Ulrich moved his eyes over a little and saw Odd's stats' card on the side of the rectangular window that held the trees and the triangle.

"He's on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked in disbelief. "Why would XANA…"

"XANA sent him to Lyoko!" Jeremie yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You think _I_ knew before now?" Ulrich told him.

"Ulrich, get out of my chair," Jeremie ordered.

"Ok, so you can send us to Lyoko to get him back," Ulrich said, sliding out of the chair. Another pain singed through his arm, and he gritted his teeth in pain. Aelita worriedly placed her hands on the side of his upper arms.

"Well, maybe Aelita and Yumi," Jeremie stated, pushing himself into the chair. "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go in the state your shoulder is in right now."

"What're you talking about?" Ulrich asked. "I feel just fine!" He turned to face Jeremie, breaking free of Aelita's hands which just caused more pain to rip through his arm. He couldn't hide the look of pain that crossed his face.

"Aelita, Yumi, down to the scanners," Jeremie instructed. "Ulrich, you're staying with me."

Ulrich's eyes narrowed as Aelita and Yumi ran over to the elevator.

"Why isn't he moving?" Jeremie asked, probably to himself. Ulrich looked at the screen and noticed for the first time that Odd's triangle wasn't moving at all. It was just sitting there. And then, from two separate ways, came three little red circles with small straight lines sticking out from the inside of the circle to the outside on the bottom. Three came from each way, and all six marched straight towards Odd's triangle.

"Jeremie…" Ulrich said.

"Don't worry. If they shoot at Odd he'll just get devirtualized."

"I don't think so," Ulrich said. "I mean, why would XANA send Odd to Lyoko just to devirtualize him?"

Jeremie looked at Ulrich with a strange expression of confusion and thought on his face. But he didn't reply, for Aelita's voice came from the Computer.

"Jeremie, Yumi and I are ready," she said.

"Ok Aelita," Jeremie replied into his headpiece. He pressed a few keys and sorted through the five cards that were on the screen. He stopped on Aelita's, which resulted in the card beating once with a small light, and then he found Yumi's which also beat with a light once. For each card a window opened which connected to the card that it belonged to. In the window that Yumi's card was connected to a digital picture of her body appeared with her arms spread out to her sides. The same happened in Aelita's window except instead of Yumi it was Aelita. The cards were dark but as the scanners activated and their virtual forms uploaded the cards began to fill with light from the bottom to the top. On the side of the screen three tall rectangles appeared, and two of them slowly began to fill with skinny little bars until they were both full of them, showing that the scanners were activated and ready.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita," Jeremie announced, pressing more and more keys. The girls' digital pictures began to spin slowly. "Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita." The cards then both filled with light and each beat once, showing that the girls were ready to be virtualized. "Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled. The two full rectangles on the side of the screen each beat with a light once, and then the windows that held Aelita's and Yumi's digital pictures disappeared, along with the three rectangles on the side of the screen. The girls' cards stayed on the screen, and a few seconds after Jeremie said "Virtualization" another small window opened, connected to Aelita's card.

"Ok Jeremie, Yumi and I have arrived in the Forest Sector," Aelita's voice came from the Computer. "Which way is Odd?"

"Go down the path on your right, and then there should be another path on the left a little ways down. When you reach it take it and keep on it. You should reach Odd in no time," Jeremie responded.

"Got it."

The two triangles on the screen that represented the girls began to move in the direction that Jeremie had instructed. A few seconds later Odd's card appeared in the middle of the screen, and both Ulrich and Jeremie watched the life point count drop from seventy-five to sixty-five, and then from sixty-five to fifty.

"Jeremie, I really don't think Odd's in a good situation right now," Ulrich said, watching as the life point total dropped again to forty.

"Yeah, I was thinking about what you said earlier, and I think you're right," Jeremie responded. "Odd's in trouble, but I have no idea what trouble he's in."

"Well, we need to shield him or something," Ulrich suggested. "He's losing life points fast."

"Kankrelats are horrible," Jeremie commented. "Aelita, so you think you could form a shield around Odd with your digital powers from where you are now?"

"Um, if I had Odd's exact coordinates I probably could," Aelita answered.

"His coordinates are thirty-two degrees west, and forty-five degrees north," Jeremie immediately answered. On the screen the boys saw the girls' triangles abruptly stop as Odd's life points dropped to twenty. The window that showed the girls' triangles suddenly swung over to where Odd's triangle was located, and a semi-circular shield formed around Odd's triangle. His card, which now showed that his life points were only at ten, shrunk down a bit and moved back to the side of the screen.

"Great job, Aelita!" Jeremie cheered. "But you girls still need to hurry. That shield won't last for long."

"We got it, Jeremie," Yumi answered. Their triangles began to move again, and they turned onto the pathway that Odd was located.

"What do you think XANA is up to?" Ulrich asked. He noticed Jeremie typing furiously on the keyboard, scanning different windows that popped up onto the screen.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he replied. He skimmed through the data in one of the windows that Ulrich didn't even try to comprehend. But then, in one of the windows, both boys saw data that was turned to the color red and that was kind glitching here and there.

"That's what XANA did," Jeremie said. "He glitched up the materialization program. There aren't life points on Lyoko anymore, and if you lose all of them, you disappear forever."

"How can you lose all of something that's not there anymore?" Ulrich asked.

"You know what I mean when I say no life points," Jeremie told him. "And you know that without them you, Yumi, and Odd are all just as vulnerable as Aelita is."

"That's just fantastic," Ulrich breathed. "Well, now we know why XANA attacked Odd and I and why he virtualized Odd."

"And that he was also trying to virtualize you," Jeremie added. "We also know that he's gonna' be trying to get you guys to Lyoko so that he can get rid of all of you forever."

"You know, Jeremie, he's probably gonna' be going after you as well," Ulrich told him. "You're part of the group, too. Why would he stop at you?"

"I never go to Lyoko."

"That doesn't matter. XANA finally has a way to get rid of us all for good. I bet he's after getting rid of us _all_."

Jeremie's eyes widened as what Ulrich was saying sunk in and actually made sense.

"You're right," Jeremie said. "Crap. This isn't good."

"No shit, Sherlock," Ulrich said. "You might wanna' let Aelita and Yumi know. They're fighting off the Kankrelats that are surrounding Odd."

Jeremie looked at the window that showed all of their triangles and noticed that Yumi's and Aelita's were at the spot where Odd's was located. Jeremie instantly pressed a single key on the keyboard, which connected the headpiece.

"Aelita, Yumi, be careful!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, Jeremie," Yumi replied. "We're used to this!"

"Maybe with life points you are! XANA glitched up the materialization program and took away all life points! If you lose all of yours you'll disappear forever!"

"What?!" Yumi shrieked as one of the red circles disappeared.

"Do _not_ get devirtualized!" Jeremie ordered hardly. "Destroy those Kankrelats, get Odd, and get to a deactivated tower as fast as you can!"

"Can you bring us back in from the tower?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. Well, I sure hope I can."

Another one of the circles disappeared, but then Yumi's card grew slightly and showed her life points drop from one hundred to eighty-five. One more circle disappeared.

"Careful, Yumi!" Ulrich cried out. "Jeremie, you have to send me to Lyoko!"

"No, Ulrich. It's actually a good thing to keep you here, and not only because of your shoulder. If I can't bring the others in we should keep at least one of the group that actually goes to Lyoko here on Earth with me."

Ulrich grumbled quietly to himself as Jeremie actually made a point. Two circles disappeared at the same time, and then the last disappeared shortly after.

"Good, now get Odd and go to the tower!" Jeremie yelled. The shield slowly disappeared a few seconds later, and Yumi's triangle moved in closer to Odd's. They stayed together as the three triangles rushed down the pathway towards a deactivated tower.

"Bring them in!" Ulrich said as the triangles entered the tower. Jeremie began typing quickly again, and one of the triangles disappeared from the screen. Odd's card slowly began to drain itself of its light until it was completely dark, but then it dully lit again and the life points slowly began to creep back up to one hundred. The same thing happened to Aelita's and Yumi's triangles and cards. The three rectangles appeared on the side o the screen again and each filled with bars and beat once with a light. Ulrich and Jeremie each blew out a huge breath of relief.

"You did it, Einstein," Ulrich said, patting his back.

"Yes, but this isn't over yet," Jeremie replied. "The program is still bugged up, and XANA could launch an attack at any time. Or he could kidnap one of us, or trick us like he did to you and Odd…this won't be over until I fix that program."

"Then fix it. It can't be that hard for someone as smart as you, can it?"

"No, not really. But it probably will be hard for you guys. I need information from Sector Five, and to get that you guys will have to go to Lyoko with no life points."

"Sounds good! We'll go as soon as possible."

"Ulrich, XANA is probably guarding the interface that contains the data heavily with his monsters. It won't be an easy task to complete."

"Says you. We'll go tomorrow. If that's ok with the others."

Just then the elevator door opened, revealing Aelita and Yumi, Odd's unconscious body in Yumi's arms.

"He's still out?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Yumi said as she and Aelita walked over to the Computer. "He must have gotten hit pretty hard."

"He did," Ulrich said, suddenly remembering the sight of Odd's attack.

"We should probably get him back to your guys' dorm and into bed so he can rest…comfortably," Aelita said. "And get you to the nurse so she can have a look at your shoulder."

"My shoulder's fine," Ulrich argued through clenched teeth. "But you're right about Odd."

"She's right about both Odd and you," Yumi said. "Ulrich, your shoulder is not _fine_. If you could see it like we can you wouldn't be saying it was." Ulrich groaned.

"Fine, I'll see the freaking nurse, happy?" he asked. "By the way, we're going to Sector Five tomorrow."

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"To retrieve data Jeremie needs to fix the materialization program."

"Is this true, Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Yes it is," Jeremie answered. "Now, you guys go on back to the school. I'm gonna' stay here and see what I can do from here."

"I'll stay with you," Aelita said. "XANA could attack and try to send you to Lyoko. And plus, two great brains are better than one." Jeremie smiled and Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Good idea, Aelita," Yumi said. "Come on, Ulrich. Any trouble, call."

"Don't worry, we will," Aelita said. Yumi smiled before turning and heading back to the elevator. Ulrich followed her, still holding onto his shoulder. He pressed the button inside the elevator and watched the door close.

"Just admit that your shoulder needs looking after," Yumi told him.

"Shut up," Ulrich hissed.

"But you know it does. I don't know why you're trying to act all tough. If Odd were awake he'd be telling you to just admit it as well." Ulrich thought about it, and decided that she was right.

"Fine. My shoulder does need to looked at and taken care of, and it hurts like hell," he said.

"Now, was that _so_ hard?" Yumi asked, smiling.

"I guess not," Ulrich replied.

"Now, admit that your grades are horrible and that you never pay attention in class."

"Don't even _try_ to push it," Ulrich told her.

"Sorry," Yumi giggled.

* * *

**The end! Of chapter three anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as possible.**

**Please, please take the time to review. I don't care if it's just saying "Great!" Please leave a review.**

**~Taylor**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello everyone! Ok, so I just want you to know that I have the complete ending of this story and the second story in this trilogy completely written out, and I just read the ending of the second story and it totally perked me up cuz I think it's amazing! Sorry, but it is the reason why I'm updating this right now, cuz I really wanna get to that and so I'll be updating a lot sooner and faster now. I'm so excited, and you should be, too! XD**

**Anyway, on a completely random note, I was just watching the episode "Lost at Sea" from the fourth season of Code Lyoko. Is it just me or does Ulrich's voice seem a whole hell of a lot deeper in the fourth season? His outfit changed and his voice deepened. Lol. He's growing up! :*) They grow up so fast! :*)**

**Eh em! Sorry about that. Just had to let it out. Lol. Well, anyway, here is chapter four of New Reign: Intrusion. Hope you love it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Do you think you can fix the program?" Aelita asked, looking at the glitched up program data on the Super Computer screen.

"Well, of course I can fix it," Jeremie answered. "But not without that data from Sector Five. I've tried to do what I can without it, and I haven't gotten anywhere at all. So the four of you, if Ulrich's shoulder is better, will have to set out tomorrow."

"What's wrong with going tonight? We'll get the data quicker and have the program fixed sooner."

"Odd's unconscious, Ulrich's shoulder is ripped open, and Yumi won't be able to handle all those monsters on her own," Jeremie told her, bringing up a window that showed a room covered with little red circles, each representing a different monster.

"XANA sent all those monsters to guide the interface?" Aelita asked in disbelief.

"You didn't think he would?" Jeremie asked her.

"Well, I knew that he would guard the interface, but I had no idea he would guard it so heavily."

"I can't believe you thought that. You know that XANA is very protective of his things. Especially things such as this."

"I'll call Yumi and tell her," Aelita said, pulling out her pink cell phone. She dialed Yumi's cell phone number and raised the phone to her ear. She listened to the ringing two times, and then the third was cut off early.

"Hello?" Yumi answered.

"Yumi, it's Aelita. Jeremie can't fix the program without that data from Sector Five, so we're heading out to get it tomorrow."

"I don't think Ulrich's shoulder is going to be any better by tomorrow," Yumi said.

"Yes it is!" Ulrich's voice faintly made it through the phone. Aelita chuckled quietly to herself.

"The nurse is bandaging it up right now, and it doesn't look very good," Yumi went on. "I think Ulrich will have to stay with Jeremie. The rest of us will go."

"If by "go" you mean to retrieve the _present_, then of course I'm going!" Ulrich yelled again.

"Yumi, can his shoulder really be _that_ bad?" Aelita asked. Yumi was silent. "See, I don't think it's bad enough to keep Ulrich from Lyoko. We'll all go. Odd is up, right?"

"I don't know. We dropped him off in his and Ulrich's dorm before bringing Ulrich down to the infirmary."

"Maybe you should go and check on him…?" Aelita suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. Hey Ulrich, I'm gonna' check on Odd. You'll be fine without me for a few minutes, right?"

"I would have been fine without you the entire time," Ulrich answered. The nurse pressed down on the bandages she was putting on his shoulder and he flinched slightly. "I'm not a little kid."

"Of course not," Yumi said, smiling. "I'll go check on Odd and call you back, Aelita."

"Sounds good," Aelita replied. "Talk to you later."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

Both girls hung up at the same time, and Yumi looked over at Ulrich as he flinched again. She smiled.

"I'll be back soon," she told him, turning towards the door.

"Don't hurry," Ulrich responded, clenching his teeth in pain. Yumi opened the door, walked out into the hall, and softly closed the door again behind her. She smiled and shook her head side to side before walking down the hall towards the dorms. She walked the familiar hallways until she reached the dorm room that Odd and Ulrich shared. She pushed down on the silver door handle and pushed the blue door open. Odd was sitting on his bed with Kiwi in his lap, his hand continuously stroking Kiwi's back. He looked up when Yumi walked into the room.

"So, I see you're up," Yumi said to him, closing the door.

"Uh…yeah, looks like I am. Is that a bad thing or something?"

"No, not at all. It's a really good thing. How do you feel? Ulrich said you hit the wall pretty hard."

"Pretty is an understatement," Odd told her. "I hit it _extremely_ hard. I'm still surprised that I don't have a concussion." He paused and looked Yumi in the eye. "I don't have a concussion, do I?"

"No, I don't think so. Wouldn't you be able to feel it if you have a concussion?"

"I think so. But I never pay attention in class and I've never had a concussion before so I have no idea."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you don't have one. But Ulrich's shoulder isn't in the best state right now."

"Ooo, is it in that Hawaii state? I've heard that place isn't the Heaven that everyone says it is." Yumi scowled annoyingly at him.

"How would it be in Hawaii?" she asked him, her dark eyes narrowing. Odd frowned at her.

"It was just a joke, Yumi. Geez, take a chill pill. So where is he?"

"The infirmary, where else?"

"No need to get angry. I'm gonna' go see how he's doing, and let him know that I'm ok."

"You don't want to know what all happened?" Yumi asked as Odd put Kiwi on the end of his bed and stood up.

"You can tell me all of that later," Odd told her, placing his hand on her shoulder briefly as he walked past her to get to the door. "Right now I'm interested in seeing how my best buddy is." He opened the door and walked out into the hall. Yumi followed him, closing the door behind her.

"Are the two Einsteins there with him?" Odd asked as they walked down the hall.

"No, they're at the factory trying to debug the materialization program," Yumi answered him.

"The materialization is bugged up!" Odd said in surprise.

"Yeah. You'd already know that if you had let me explain everything back in your dorm."

"Well excuse me for caring about my friend's…health."

"I know, I know. I guess the whole XANA attack that's in progress right now just has me all worked up."

"It's still in progress?"

"I'll explain everything later," Yumi hissed through her teeth. They came to the infirmary door after about a minute more of walking. Odd was the one to open the door and reveal Ulrich lying on the hospital bed, still and silent. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and soft. As soon as Yumi and Odd entered the room the nurse put her finger to her lips.

"I just gave him some pain killers that made him fall asleep," she whispered.

"If the pain killers are what are keeping him asleep, then talking won't wake him up, will it?" Odd asked, normal volume.

"That's usually the case, but you can never be too careful. We don't want him to wake up. He needs time to let the pain killers settle."

"How long will he be out, do you think?" Yumi whispered.

"Not very long. He should be up again tomorrow."

"What time tomorrow?"

"Probably around noon. Why are you so concerned?"

"Oh, it's just that we have something to do tomorrow night, and he kind of _needs_ to be there."

"Oh, well if it's tomorrow night he will definitely be up for it."

"Ok. Thank you." The nurse nodded once.

"You should probably leave. There's not much to do here with him asleep."

"You're right. We have another place to be right now, anyway. Thank you again."

Yumi and Odd exited the infirmary, Yumi silently closing the door behind them. She then pulled out her cell phone and looked through her contacts for Aelita's number.

"Where do we have to be?" Odd asked.

"The factory. Jeremie will be able to explain everything to you better than I will be able to," Yumi answered him, putting her phone to her ear after finding Aelita's number and pressing the green CALL button.

"Hello?" Aelita answered after one and a half rings.

"Hey Aelita. Odd is up and seems to be perfectly fine. I'm gonna' bring him to the factory so Jeremie can explain everything that happened to him."

"Alright. And how's Ulrich?"

"The nurse gave him some pain killers that put him to sleep. She said that he'd be awake by noon tomorrow, though. So we all can still go to Sector Five."

"That's good. So I'm guessing his shoulder is bandaged up?"

"Yep. Lots of bandages on that thing, and their still stained red a little bit."

"Wow. That's a bad wound."

"Very bad. Odd and I will be at the factory shortly."

"Ok. I'll let Jeremie know. I'll see you then."

"Yup. Bye."

Yumi hung up without waiting for Aelita to respond. She and Odd took off down the hallway, and after a few minutes of running were in the boiler room, heading down into the sewers.

* * *

"Well this is just great. We have no life points, which means we're going to be risking our lives every time we get virtualized."

"You already do that every time you're virtualized, Odd," Jeremie told him. "You guys have no idea how many risks you take every time you just step into a scanner."

"Great. Now I'm gonna' get freaked out whenever I step into one," Odd said. Yumi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Odd, you've known all the risks you take since the day we started fighting XANA," she told him. "Don't even try to tell me you haven't." Odd looked at her with a blank face, and her eyes widened.

"You expected Odd to know all those risks he takes?" Aelita asked, a smile on her face. "Odd doesn't know that both fish and fishes are the plural of the word fish."

"Like I've said before, I don't pay attention in class," Odd stated.

"We know," Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie all said in unison.

"Anyway," Jeremie began, "it's getting kind of late. You guys should go back to school and get some rest."

"What about you, Einstein?" Odd asked. "Even geniuses like you need their rest."

"I just feel better when I'm here."

"That's no good excuse," Aelita told him. "Come on, you're coming back to the school."

"And, judging by what you guys told me, maybe you should stay in my dorm in Ulrich's bed tonight, so if XANA tries to attack you I'll be there to help, or vise versa."

"And maybe I should stay with Yumi," Aelita suggested. "Just so I won't be alone."

"What about Ulrich? He's going to be totally alone and vulnerable in the infirmary," Yumi said.

"Crap, I never thought about that," Jeremie said. "What're we gonna' do?"

"Maybe we could kidnap Ulrich and bring him back to the dorm?" Odd suggested.

"Or we could sneak in there and have a little camp out in the infirmary," Aelita said.

"Not me. My parents would go berserk," Yumi stated.

"You could tell them that you want to know what dorm life is like, and tell them that you'd be staying in my dorm with me. Would they let you do it then?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea. But it's worth a try. I'll call you after I ask them."

"Got it. Ok, let's go."

"But…we're leaving the Computer completely unprotected. XANA could invade in it again tonight!" Jeremie complained.

"Put some protective lock on it or something," Odd said, turning towards the elevator.

"XANA would be able to get through a lock easily!"

"Well, there's no hurt in trying," Aelita told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll try it."

He turned to the Super Computer and started typing furiously across the keyboard. Aelita watched as a picture of big silver lock appeared on the screen, and then the screen went black. Jeremie slid out the chair and walked with Aelita over to the elevator.

"What if…what if one of us…" Yumi couldn't even finish the sentence that she was trying to say. The other three understood what she was getting at though.

"That's not going to happen, Yumi," Jeremie told her as the elevator began to move upwards. "I'm not going to let it happen."

"None of us are," Aelita commented, smiling at her. Yumi smiled back, but it wasn't reassuring. She was still very doubtful and scared that they might lose one of the Lyoko Warriors on their mission the next day.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! The Hawaii joke was supposed to be funny, especially to ****clowny4evur****. If it offended anyone I will immediately edit it. But it was just supposed to be a joke. I personally very much wanna go to Hawaii very badly, so don't think that I'm actually dissing the place.**

**Sorry the chapter's so short by the way. I'll try to make future chapters longer. ^_^**

**So, anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me very happy! XD**

**~Taylor**


	5. Chapter Five

**I have nothing to say…so here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You're home early tonight," Mrs. Ishiyama said when her daughter walked into the living room.

"Well, my curfew is nine o' clock," Yumi said. Mrs. Ishiyama looked at the watch on her wrist. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"It's eight fifteen," Mrs. Ishiyama said, looking back up at her daughter's face.

"Yeah, well, I needed to ask you something," Yumi told her.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Yumi took in a large breath through her nose, and blew it out through her mouth.

"Mom, I wanna' know what dorm life is like," Yumi admitted. "And face it…when I go off to college in a few years I'll be living in a dorm, so it's probably a good idea for me to see what it's like, don't you think?"

"Where are you going with this?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, I want to go stay with Aelita in her dorm at the academy," Yumi told her. "Just for tonight. And maybe tomorrow, too."

"Have you asked Mr. Delmas?"

"Uh…yeah. He said it was completely fine, and that it was a good idea. You know Aelita, and you know that we wouldn't talk or anything and that we'd get to sleep quickly and get up in the morning on time to get to class and-"

"Yumi, I know that you're responsible to do this, and I'm giving permission for you to go. But we still have to speak with your father."

"Of course," Yumi said, folding her hands together. Mrs. Ishiyama stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and walked towards the stairs.

"Yumi, go wait in your room. I'll come in and tell you the final decision later." Yumi nodded her head once and walked to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, engulfing herself in the darkness of her room. She sat down cross-legged on her bed, and waited. After five minutes she decided to go see what was taking so long.

"This will be a good experience for her, and you know it would be!" Mrs. Ishiyama screamed.

Yumi had her ear pressed up against her parent's bedroom door, and she was listening to their conversation. At this point Yumi thought that her dad would say no, and if he said no then her mom would have to say no, and that would be that.

"I don't feel right having our daughter sleep with a girl we hardly know!" Mr. Ishiyama yelled.

"She stayed with us for three days when she first moved here! And you can just think of this as a little sleepover. Yumi's been to plenty of those before."

Yumi smiled to herself as she remembered some of the sleepovers she'd been to, and had to hold back her giggles at some of the memories.

"Alright, fine. She can go and stay with her friend tonight. But I'm not quite sure about tomorrow night…"

Yumi punched the air in triumph, then hurried away from the door when she heard footsteps moving towards it. She was back in her bedroom with the door closed before the other door was even open yet. She sat down, cross-legged on her bed again and waited for her mom to come in and tell her the news that she already knew. Less than fifteen seconds later the door opened, causing light to stream into the dark room.

"Honey, your father has given you permission to go, so go ahead and pack your school things and such," Mrs. Ishiyama told her. Yumi excitedly pushed herself to her feet, ran up to her mother, and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mom!" she yelled in excitement. "Thank you so much!"

"Your father is the one that really deserves your thanks," she responded. "I want you to go thank him before you leave, alright?"

"I'll do that after I'm done packing my stuff," Yumi told her.

"Ok, just do it quickly." With that, Mrs. Ishiyama closed the door and left Yumi to pack her things alone. Yumi immediately grabbed out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Odd's number.

"Hello?" Odd answered after two rings.

"Hey Odd. Tell Jeremie that I'm coming to stay there tonight," Yumi told him quietly.

"You are?" Odd asked in disbelief. "Your parents are actually letting you?"

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? But yes, so be sure to tell him and Aelita. I just have to pack a few things and I'll be over there. No more than ten minutes."

"Ok. I'll go tell them right now. They're in Jeremie's dorm working on something that's related to the messed up program."

"Alright. Go do that, and I'll see you guys soon."

"K. See ya'."

"Bye."

Yumi hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She then moved to her closet to get a new outfit for the following day. She stuffed it into her backpack along with her schoolbooks, homework, and her toothbrush and toothpaste. She had never taken a shower there before, so she didn't know what they were like. But she packed her own shampoo, conditioner, and soap, and also threw them into her backpack. By the time she was done packing she could just barely get her backpack closed, and it felt like she had loaded two extra schoolbooks into it when she swung it onto her back. She left the room with her cell phone in her hand, looking at a text message she had just gotten from Aelita.

_We'll be sneaking into the infirmary, like we planned. So be ready for an uncomfortable night's sleep on the ground._

"Daddy!" she exclaimed in surprise. She had run into him in the hallway while she was staring at her phone.

"Have fun tonight," he told her in a stern voice. "And…don't stay up too late."

"I won't, Dad, I promise. Oh, and thanks for letting me go." Yumi got up on her toes and kissed his cheek as well. She gave him a quick hug before rushing down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called as she exited the front door. When she was on the sidewalk she replied to Aelita's message.

_The ground's not too bad. You just have to get used to it. Which isn't very easy usually. Ha, ha._

She held her phone in her hand as she walked down the sidewalk towards the academy, and felt it vibrate again right as she walked through the front gate. She raised it up so that she could read the new message.

_We've all had our fair share of time on the ground before, so it won't be much different I suppose._

Yumi hit the reply button and started typing her message.

_I'm here at the school. I'll be up to your dorm room in a few minutes._

She hit send, and then lowered her phone back to her side with her hand. Ever since Aelita got a cell phone and had started texting Yumi, Yumi had started to text with formal writing. She didn't use any numbers to replace words, she didn't shorten or abbreviate any words, she texted as if she were writing an exam in English class. And it was all because Aelita texted in that fashion, and always had trouble understanding text language.

Yumi's phone vibrated again, and she lifted it up to read.

_Ok. I'll be in my room to greet you._

There was nothing really to say to that, but Yumi replied _Ok_ because Aelita always freaked out if you didn't reply to every text she sent. She thought that XANA had attacked the other person, and would get worried.

Yumi entered the dormitory building and started to ascend the many stairs that led up to the girls' dormitories. She walked the familiar halls until she found Aelita's room, and when she opened the door she found the room was empty.

"Yumi!"

Yumi turned to see Aelita rushing down the hallway towards her. She was waving her hand in the air at her.

"I beat you here," Yumi told her, smirking. "You said you would be here to greet me."

"Well, Jeremie kept me a few seconds too long. Come on, we're going back down to his dorm."

"But what about pajamas and brushing our teeth and such?"

"We'll do all of that later. Right now we're discussing fight strategies for tomorrow night. Go on and leave your bag in my room."

Yumi merely shrugged her shoulders, tossed her bag onto Aelita's lone bed, and followed Aelita back down the hall, closing the dorm room door behind her.

"Have you guys visited Ulrich again?" Yumi asked as the two of them started to climb down the stairs towards the boys' dormitories.

"No. You did say that the nurse said that he would be up again tomorrow afternoon. What's the point of visiting him before then?"

"I don't know. I was just asking."

After a minute more of walking in silence (except for the sound of their feet on the floor) they arrived at Jeremie's dorm room. Aelita quietly knocked on the door three times.

"Aelita and Yumi," she whispered. The door opened from the inside, and the two girls walked into the room. Odd closed the door when they were both in, and then took his spot back on the end of Jeremie's bed.

"I can't believe your parents actually let you come tonight," Jeremie said in a quiet voice.

"Neither can I. They must have eaten something really good for dinner and then topped it with an amazing desert. They actually seemed to be in a pretty good mood," Yumi responded in the same volume.

"Guys, it's only nine o' clock. Why are talking so quietly?" Odd asked in a normal volume. "Lights out is at ten."

"Maybe because we know that people go to bed early so we're trying to be nice to them," Jeremie told him.

"Why would people go to bed so early? That's a waist of precious time!"

"Odd, you think everything that you don't like is a waste of time," Yumi told him.

"And is there a problem with that?" Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita all stared at him, and simultaneously all shook their heads in disbelief. But none of them said a thing to answer him. "I'm serious," he said to them, but still they didn't answer him.

"So what have you guys come up with for a fight strategy?" Yumi asked, leaning back against the desk that touched both Jeremie's computer desk and the foot of his bed. Aelita leaned back against another desk on the other side of the computer table.

"Well, since all four of you are going to be there, and there are only twenty monsters, it really shouldn't be that hard," Jeremie explained. "You just have to put in your best effort and don't get devirtualized."

"That's easy for you to say," Odd said. "You just sit back in your comfy chair while we do all the fighting and stuff."

"Odd, don't even start with me on that. You guys are good on Lyoko and, let's face it, I'd be horrible and would probably get devirtualized right away. And don't even try to get me to go either. I've gone once before and I absolutely hated it. You remember that."

"Yeah, I remember that. That was hilarious the way you ran from that Megatank. Ha, ha." Odd wiped a tear that came to his eye because of the funny memory, and Jeremie scowled at him.

"I am _never_ going back to Lyoko again. As I've said many times before."

"Ok, subject change, please," Yumi said. "What kinds of monsters are they? Just Creepers?"

"That's what I would guess," Jeremie answered, wheeling his orange chair over in front of his computer. His computer was also linked to the Super Computer's mainframe, which meant that it was connected to Lyoko. But he couldn't lead missions or anything from his room. He couldn't contact Lyoko, or see what was happening on Lyoko except or on the Super Computer only.

"I'm trying to complete a new program that might be able to help you guys, but I'm not sure I'll have it finished by the time you set out," Jeremie told them.

"What's the program?" Aelita asked.

"It'll enhance your weapons and powers a little bit to help you in combat. Yumi's fans will fly faster and stronger, Odd's arrows will be able to slice through two monsters at a time, but he still has to aim straight at them, I'm actually uploading new powers for Aelita, and you'll have to wait and see to find out what they are, and Ulrich's blade will be able to load up a blast of energy that he can fire at monsters. His Super Sprint will become faster than regular, and his Triplicates will be able to stay alive for two hits instead of one like usual."

"You did nothing to his Triangulation?" Odd asked.

"He hardly ever uses it. What's the point of enhancing it? And I'm pretty sure he'll be able to manage without it, anyway."

"Jeremie's right," Aelita said. "Ulrich'll be just fine. And thank you for giving me another power, Jeremie." Jeremie's cheeks began to warm, and a faint tint of red started to show. Aelita's did the same.

"Ok, lovebirds, now is not the time to get all mushy gushy over each other," Odd told them. "I think it's about time to be getting to the infirmary, dontcha' think?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jeremie said, the blush completely disappearing. Aelita's also vanished.

"Yeah we don't want to get locked out," Yumi said, pushing herself forward from the desk that she was still leaning back on.

"We need places to hide until the nurse leaves," Aelita said. "I'll hide under Ulrich's bed."

"I'll hide under the other bed," Odd called.

"Can't I just hide under Ulrich's bed with Aelita, and Jeremie hide with Odd under the other?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe, if there's enough room," Aelita asked. "And we definitely will need to get to sleep quickly tonight, since we'll have to get up at five in the morning."

"What?!" Odd nearly shrieked. "Why that early?"

"The nurse always comes in at five thirty," Jeremie explained to him. "We need to have our stuff packed up and be out of there before she gets there."

"But couldn't we wait until, like, five fifteen at least?"

"Odd, you'll have to pack up your sleeping bag, pillow, and whatever else you take in there. You'll need more than fifteen minutes," Aelita told him.

"Fine, fine. I'll get up at five. But I'm going back to sleep when I get back to my dorm."

"You mean for practically ten minutes?" Yumi snickered, heading towards the door.

"If that's all I get, that's all I get. But at least I get more sleep," Odd said, standing up and following Yumi out of the room. Aelita also followed, but Jeremie stayed back to gather his things. Odd headed to his and Ulrich's dorm, and the girls headed to Aelita's dorm.

"You need to tell Jeremie how you really feel," Yumi said as she grabbed her bag from Aelita's bed. Aelita opened her cabinet and took out a pink sleeping bag, and a red sleeping bag.

"Oh, you're telling me to tell Jeremie how I feel?" Aelita asked, smirking. "Just look at you and Ulrich." Yumi's cheeks burned.

"Wh-what d'you mean?" she stuttered, looking to the ground.

"Oh, don't even," Aelita told her. "We all know that you love Ulrich. And we all know that he loves he you back. So why don't you just admit it and tell him? It would make his day, I swear."

"Why don't you tell Jeremie? It would make _his_ day," Yumi grumbled. Aelita's smirk grew larger.

"I'll make a deal with you," she said. Yumi looked up from the floor to Aelita's emerald eyes. "I'll tell Jeremie how I feel about him, when _you_ tell Ulrich how you really feel about _him_." Yumi's eyes widened.

"What?! No way! I don't agree to that!"

"Then Jeremie will never know how I truly feel about him. And trust me, that'll start to annoy you after a while, just like it's been annoying Jeremie, Odd, and I between you and Ulrich."

"Ulrich and I are just good friends. That's all. Nothing more. I have no romantic feelings for him at all."

"Whatever, Yumi," Aelita said, smiling even bigger. "Come on, let's go get ready in the bathroom."

* * *

Odd finished brushing his teeth with a final spit into the sink, and then he washed the toothpaste that he had gotten on his outer lips. He slipped the purple toothbrush back into his bathroom bag, and then turned to see Jeremie still brushing his teeth.

"Come on, man, hurry up. I've never seen anyone brush their teeth as slow as you. Well, except maybe a girl. But that's different."

"Hold on," Jeremie said after spitting once. Odd rolled his eyes and groaned before walking towards the door.

"Hey wait up!" Jeremie called after him. He shoved his blue toothbrush into his own bathroom bag and ran to catch up with Odd in the hallway.

"There you are. You're like a snail, you know that?" Odd told him as they waked back towards Jeremie's dorm.

"Sorry for actually _brushing_ my teeth," Jeremie replied. 'You brushed for literally ten seconds."

"And you brushed for literally ten hours!"

"That's absurd."

They came to Jeremie's dorm again, and they entered the room. Odd put his bathroom bag on the desk that Yumi had been leaning on while Jeremie put his inside the cabinet that served as his closet. Then he grabbed out two blue sleeping bags, and tossed one at Odd.

"Why do you even keep sleeping bags in there?" Odd asked. Jeremie shrugged his shoulders.

"For certain occasions. Like this."

"Uh huh. So you magically knew that we were gonna' have to this?"

"Odd, does it really matter? Come on, the girls are probably already there."

"Judging by how slow you were in the bathroom, they _are_ already there," Odd snickered.

* * *

Yumi and Aelita exited the girls' bathroom with all of their stuff, completely ready for bed. They made their way to the infirmary, and ended up beating the boys.

"Wow, we beat them," Yumi said, sitting on the bench outside the infirmary.

"Not really a big surprise," Aelita said, sitting down next to her. "Jeremie is crazy about brushing his teeth. He usually brushes them for at least a minute." Yumi giggled quietly.

"So, how are we supposed to get in without the nurse seeing us?" Yumi asked, looking at the Red Cross on the door.

"The nurse always goes into the connected bathroom at ten o' clock right before she leaves. Odd's been in there so many times that's he notices that routine. She's in there for at least five minutes every night, so we have that long to get into our hiding places."

"Why is Odd in there so often?"

"Usually it's because the nurse is worried about his crazy appetite, so he stays in there for a while. But sometimes it's because he's actually sick."

"That's not often," Yumi chuckled. Just then the two boys walked up to them, each with a blue suitcase under their arm.

"Are we ready?" Jeremie asked.

"Almost. It's only nine forty-five," Aelita responded. "We have to wait fifteen minutes for her to go into the bathroom."

"Then why are we already here?" Odd asked. "Somebody might come and see us here."

"Well, by the time we go back to the dorm, it'll have to be time to come right back," Yumi told him. "What's the point of that?"

"So we don't look suspicious sitting outside the infirmary fifteen minutes from lights out."

"Maybe we should make the trip there and back," Jeremie said. "It will look less suspicious."

"Oh yeah, our kids walking around with sleeping bags, one of whom isn't even a border," Yumi said sarcastically.

"If anyone catches us, we could say that you're here for a study slumber party," Jeremie said.

"Boys and girls can't sleep together," Yumi stated.

"Let's just stay here," Aelita said. "It sounds like the best and easiest thing to do."

"What if Jim comes and sees us?" Odd asks.

"Odd, stop being so pessimistic," Aelita told him. "I doubt we're going to be seen here."

Odd and Jeremie sat down on the bench with Aelita and Yumi, a scowl on Odd's face. They all sat silently, and weren't interrupted by anybody. When ten o' clock finally came Aelita stood up. The others got the message without her having to even say anything. They snuck over to the door, and Aelita silently pushed the door handle down to open the door. She cautiously pushed the door into the room, to see that the nurse was nowhere in sight. She took a step into the room, and saw the bathroom door closed and a light shining out from the crack underneath the door. Ulrich was still asleep on the same bed he had been earlier.

"All clear," Aelita whispered in her quietest volume. She continued tip-toeing into the room, and the others followed in after her. Yumi was the last one in, and she silently closed the door. Aelita and she walked quietly over to Ulrich's bed. Aelita instantly got down on her knees and under the bed, but Yumi had to look at Ulrich's unconscious form for a few seconds before following suit. Surprisingly she and Aelita both fit under the bed, even with both of their sleeping bags. Jeremie and Odd both fit under the other bed as well.

"Time to be as quiet as you can possibly be," Aelita whispered, just loud enough for the boys to hear. A few seconds later the bathroom door opened, the light switched off, and the nurse walked out into the infirmary. She walked over to the sink on the other side of the room, grabbed a rag that was sitting there, and soaked it with cold water. Then she walked over to Ulrich and placed the rag on his forehead.

"Sleep well, Ulrich," she whispered. She left the rag on his forehead when she went to grab her purse. She slung the purse strap over her shoulder and grabbed her keys in her hand. She walked over to the door, turned off the light, and then exited the room. The four others heard the click of the lock, and then the nurses' faint footsteps until they faded into silence.

"Clear!" Aelita whispered loudly. All four kids rolled out from under the beds, and immediately began to set up their sleeping bags. Odd tried to set his up on the empty bed, but Jeremie stopped him.

"We can't change anything from how it looks right now. The nurse might notice tomorrow," Jeremie whispered. Odd groaned in annoyance.

"Jeremie's right," Aelita said. "You're on the floor with the rest of us." Odd groaned again, but unrolled his sleeping bag on the floor. They all unrolled their sleeping bags so that when they lied down their heads made a square. Aelita was diagonal from Yumi and Jeremie, and Odd was across from Aelita. They all stared up at the ceiling and listened to the slow and quiet breathing from Ulrich.

"Everything's going to go good tomorrow," Yumi said, trying to brighten herself up.

"Yes, it is. Especially with your new enhancements," Jeremie agreed.

"Perfectly fine," Odd added.

"Good night, everybody," Aelita finished hardly.

"Good night," Jeremie said.

"Good night," Yumi repeated.

"Night," Odd stated. Everything was quiet, and soon all four of the Lyoko Warriors joined their injured friend in sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me literally _all _day to write. Lol. **

**Um...does anyone know "the nurse"'s name? Cuz I've heard her be called Yolande and Dorothy so I'm really confused. What's her freaking name? And, totally random question that I've already asked two of my friends: If Jeremie ever goes to Lyoko (which he has before) do you think his glasses would stay or do you think they'd disappear? I personally think they would stay, cuz, like my friend said to me, they're kind of a part of him, ya' know? So, yeah. Go ahead and tell me what you think in a review! ^_^**

**Please review! Thanks! XD**

**~Taylor**


	6. Chapter Six

**Ok, so I am having some major fun writing this story. And I have never updated a story more frequently than I have this one. This story is revolutionary! Lolz! XD**

**Now we present our Feature Presentation. Please silence your cell phones and throw your trash away. Please, no smoking (it's bad for you) and you can purchase snacks at your local kitchen. Thank you for being with us today, and please enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Aelita's cell phone alarm went off at exactly five o' clock the next morning. No one stayed asleep when the shrill noise burst through the room. No one except Ulrich, who didn't even flinch. Aelita struggled to turn the sound off, and finally succeeded after a few seconds of scrambling with her phone.

"What the hell was that?" Odd asked grumpily.

"That would be your wake up call," Yumi said, slipping out of her sleeping bag. The red color of the bag looked so much brighter in the new daylight that was streaming in through the single window.

"I don't think it's going to be possible for me to get up," Odd groaned.

"Well it better be," Jeremie told him, already rolling up his sleeping bag. "If you don't want eternal detention." Odd grumbled quietly to himself as he reluctantly climbed out of his sleeping bag.

"I'm surprised XANA didn't try to take any of us last night," Aelita said, also rolling up her sleeping bag. "I mean, we wouldn't have heard a thing if he had tried to kidnap Ulrich."

"Maybe he's given up on this whole idea of his," Odd said sleepily, just beginning to roll up his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, Odd, cuz when XANA finally has a way, an easy way might I add, to get rid of us for good he's just gonna' abandon it," Jeremie said, giving Odd a look that said 'are you serious?' Odd scowled back at him.

Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie all stood up with their sleeping bags completely rolled up and ticked under their arms at the same time. Odd joined them a second later.

"What time is it?" he asked Aelita, yawning. Aelita looked at her cell phone, and then back at Odd.

"Five fifteen," she told him." It's not _that_ early."

"For me it is."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Yumi said. "You never know, the nurse could show up early."

"Yumi's right. Let's go get as much extra sleep as we possibly can," Aelita said. The four heroes walked towards the door, and Jeremie unlocked and opened it. Yumi took one last look at Ulrich's unconscious body before following Aelita and Odd out the door. Jeremie locked and closed the door again before following the others.

"We have plenty of time to get extra sleep," he told the others. "It's not even five thirty yet, and we don't have to get up until at least six."

"Lucky you," Aelita said. "I have to get up at five forty-five every morning."

"Yeah, me too," Yumi added.

"That's because you're girls," Odd sneered. "You take longer in the shower and you have to do your hair and your makeup and all that other crap."

"Thank you for calling our hair and makeup crap," Yumi said to him, flashing a fake grin.

"Well, I'm a boy! What do you expect me to call it?"

"If you ever want a girlfriend…pretty," Aelita said, giggling. Odd frowned at her, and walked away with Jeremie. Yumi and Aelita walked in the opposite direction towards the girls' dormitories, both snickering quietly. When they got back to Aelita's dorm room they shoved their sleeping bags back into Aelita's cabinet, and then both collapsed onto Aelita's bed.

"Why did XANA miss his chance last night?" Yumi asked while they both stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Aelita answered. "Maybe he's waiting for the perfect moment."

"Last night was a perfect moment. It was the most perfect moment he's probably ever gonna' get."

"Yumi, you say all of this like you expect the answer to suddenly come to me. You know that I'm just as confused as you are. So please, can we stop talking about it?"

"Sure. But we just left Ulrich alone for a full ten minutes. You know that, right?"

"I'm sure he'll be able to survive ten minutes. XANA didn't go after him last night when he had hours, I'm sure he'll hold back for ten more minutes this morning."

"I hope you're right Aelita. I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Class sluggishly rolled by for the four Warriors, and all of them couldn't take their eyes off the clock in their classrooms. Odd wasn't paying any attention at all to Mrs. Hertz's chemistry lesson, and even Jeremie and Aelita barely took any notes. Yumi had her cheek rested on her fist and her eyes locked on the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. It was twelve o' five, and class got out at twelve twenty. None of them were sure that they were going to be able to survive fifteen more minutes.

But then, finally, the clock changed to eleven forty-five and the whole school was filled with a loud, shrill ringing. Yumi was out of the room before the teacher could even remind them of any homework or anything. Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita rushed out of the room so fast that Mrs. Hertz didn't even notice them leave. The four of them all met up in front of the infirmary, and entered at the same time.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted. She excitedly looked at his bed, to see him sitting up and looking down at his cell phone. His head jerked up at the sound of her voice.

"Yumi! Guys!" he yelled back. Yumi ran over to him, followed by the others. Yumi threw her arms around him, but instantly had to pull away when he grunted in pain.

"We're glad to see you're up," Aelita commented, smiling.

"I'm glad to _be_ up," Ulrich replied.

"How long have you been?" Jeremie asked.

"Only about ten minutes. And trust me; it has been the most boring ten minutes of my life." Yumi and the others all laughed, but Ulrich stayed silent.

"So, are you ready to go to Sector Five tonight?" Odd questioned. Ulrich grinned.

"You bet I am! My shoulder isn't keeping me from that, no matter what!" They all grinned together, and then Nurse Yolanda walked into the room.

"Oh, you're all here already," she noticed in surprise. "Well, perhaps I should fill you all in on Ulrich's condition."

"Please," Aelita responded.

"The pain pills worked, but he will still feel slight pain if enough pressure is put on his shoulder. So be careful of that. His shoulder will have to stay in those bandages for a few days, and I suggest not very active activities for at least one week. That's pretty much it, except that I'm going to have to keep him in here until tonight."

"Tonight?" Jeremie asked nervously. The nurse looked at him.

"Yes," she replied. "And Yumi told me about the thing that he has to be at tonight, and I'm positive that he'll be able to go to it." Jeremie sighed in relief, and looked back at Ulrich. "He'll only have to stay in here until about five thirty."

"That's perfect," Aelita told her. "Thank you Nurse Yolanda." The nurse nodded once and smiled before exiting the room again.

"Hey, look at the bright side," Odd said. "You get to skip all your classes today." They all snickered quietly.

"Yeah, but that also means I'll have double the size o homework tomorrow," Ulrich stated. "I won't be able to do anything tomorrow night. I'll be locked up in my room."

"Well we have nothing important we have to do tomorrow," Jeremie said. "That's tonight."

"Good thing. Did we get any homework today?" Ulrich asked.

"Not yet. But we still have to go through afternoon classes," Aelita answered. "I'm sure we'll be getting _some_ sort of homework."

"Way to brighten our spirits," Odd told her sarcastically. Aelita gave him a small smirk.

"Didn't the nurse say not to participate in very active activities?" Jeremie questioned. "Don't you guys think Lyoko is pretty active?"

"No, no, Jeremie," Odd said. "You see, she _suggested_ not very active activities. She never said not to participate in them."

"Suggesting is kind of telling not to. Especially if it's a teacher suggesting it."

"Yeah, but you're the one that's been all tense about Ulrich making it to Lyoko," Yumi said. "Why are you trying to make it so he can't?"

"I'm not trying to make it so he can't. And I do want him to go tonight. I actually kind of need him to go…we all do. But what if Lyoko messes his shoulder up even more?"

"Shouldn't the pain go away when he transferred?" Odd asked. "Remember the time when XANA possessed those bulldozers and tried to destroy the factory? And remember how he almost killed Ulrich with them?"

"Yeah, and I went to Lyoko with all my injuries and all the pain I was feeling and as soon as I landed in the Forest Sector all that pain went away," Ulrich finished.

"Exactly!" Odd went on. "I think the same principals apply here." Jeremie cupped his chin in his hand in thought and looked to the ground. He looked back up a moment later.

"I guess you're right," he announced. "But if Ulrich starts to feel any pain he should come back in right away."

"You have my word," Ulrich said. At that the bell rang again and all five students looked up in alarm.

"We'll see you again tonight," Aelita told him as she, Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd were leaving. "And we'll pick you up to go to the factory as well."

"Ok. I'll see you guys then," Ulrich replied. Aelita smiled at him before following the others out into the hallway and closing the door behind her. Ulrich stared at the door for a few seconds before looking back down at his cell phone, which he had been clutching tightly all through their conversation. On his screen was a picture of XANA's insignia, and he raised an eyebrow. But after a few seconds a huge black smog erupted from his phone and threw itself onto his face. Ulrich screamed in surprise and tossed his phone across the room.

"Ulrich!" Nurse Yolanda rushed into the room to see that everything looked normal. Nothing was broken; Ulrich was lying in his bed with his arms crossed across his chest. The only thing she saw that wasn't normal was Ulrich's cell phone on the ground by the window.

"Why is your cell phone way over here?" she asked, walking over to retrieve it for him.

"I lost at the game I was playing and I got mad," he answered, a deep undertone shadowing his voice. Nurse Yolanda bent down to pick up the phone, and came back up with a look of confusion on her face.

"Is that why you screamed?" she asked, beginning to walk over to him.

"Yes. And is because my voice isn't sounding too well."

"I noticed that," she replied, handing his cell phone back to him. "Perhaps you should get some rest. I'll leave you alone to do so." Ulrich nodded once and watched her leave the room. As soon as the door was closed behind her he tossed the covers away from him and jumped off the bed.

"Say goodbye," he hissed at the cell phone in his hand. Then he threw it against the ground and stepped on it, completely obliterating it. He smiled at the crushed remains of the device, and closed his eyes tightly. When they opened again the XANA insignia glitched inside of them, replacing Ulrich's normal pupils and causing a heartbeat noise to quietly play. A very quiet, murmured laugh came from deep within Ulrich's chest, and then in a fast blur XANA turned and leaped, breaking through the window and escaping into the forest.

"I'll just be a second," Odd complained with the nurse outside the infirmary door. "And I'll be quiet."

"Alright, Odd," Yolanda sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. "Go in and get what you forgot, but be _silent_ about it. Ulrich is sleeping and I don't want you waking him up."

"I wouldn't dream of waking him," Odd replied, smiling and entering the room. He closed the door behind him before turning around to walk over to Ulrich's bed. His eyes were closed in happy triumph of getting past the nurse.

"Hey, Ulrich, I just wanted to tell you something" he said, beginning to walk over to the bed. He opened his eyes. "Jeremie said that…" He trailed off when he noticed that the bed was empty, the sheets thrown back. He looked to see the bathroom empty as well, and then he noticed the crushed phone on the floor. He jerked his head up and saw the broken glass of the window, and he gasped quietly.

"XANA…" he whispered to himself. He ran to the door but remembered to exit the room calmly.

"Got it," he said to the nurse before turning and running down the hallway. "Gotta' get back to class!" he hollered over his shoulder. As soon as he was out of her sight he took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Jeremie answered after two rings.

"Jeremie, XANA's gotten Ulrich. Get Aelita and Yumi and go to the factory, now!"

"On it." They both hung up at the same time, and Odd rushed out into the empty courtyard. He was surprised not to see Jim out patrolling the grounds, but he shook the surprise out of him and continued running out to the forest.

"Hang in there buddy," he said to himself in between his broken breathing as he ran. "Just hang in there."

From a branch in one of the trees, XANA crouched and watched Odd run to the manhole in the middle of the forest, a small, evil smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**So there's chapter six! Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make future chapters longer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope it's a good cliffhanger. I'm not usually very good at cliffhangers but…anyway…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOUR PART IN THE BIG GREEN REVIEW HELP BY LEAVING ME A REVIEW! LOL! (Seriously, click that adorable green button and leave a review) Thanks!**

**~Taylor**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hello everyone! I am just so anxious to get to the end of this story and move onto the next one. So I'm going to try to update even sooner and faster now! XD Even though the updating speed at which I've been going is pretty fast. For me, anyway. Lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave me a review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Aelita and Jeremie ran down the halls of Kadik Academy, having gotten out of class by telling the teacher that Aelita was sick and that she couldn't get to the infirmary without Jeremie's help.

"Yumi!" Aelita cried out. She spotted Yumi's black outfit when they were on opposite sides of the large, empty courtyard. Yumi turned and saw them running towards her, so she waited for them before continuing into the forest.

"So, you said that XANA's got Ulrich?" Yumi asked between breaths. "Does that mean that he's got him possessed or just took him without possessing him?"

"We have no idea," Jeremie answered. "Odd just told us that XANA had gotten him. He didn't give us any details."

They ran in silence from then on, reaching the sewers in less than a minute. Yumi knelt down and slid the manhole lid to the side so that they could climb down the ladder and into the sewer. Yumi grabbed her skateboard while Aelita and Jeremie grabbed the two scooters, and then they were their way.

Back up in the forest, XANA jumped from the tree down to the ground, creating a small crater with his contact. He calmly walked over the manhole, but then grabbed the lid and threw it as hard as he could. It ripped through a tree and then stuck, hard, into another tree's trunk. He looked up and saw the tree that the lid had gone right through starting to fall over, and he got down into the hole just as the tree hit the ground, covering up the manhole completely.

"Try moving that," Ulrich's voice said, XANA's behind it. He smiled before jumping off the ladder and falling all the way to the sewer floor. But even here, with hard concrete for ground, XANA still made a small caldera when he landed. He noticed that all but one skateboard were missing, smiled to himself, and then took off down the sewers on foot.

Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita reached the other end of the sewers and saw Odd's skateboard already leant up against the wall. They also leaned their skateboard and scooters up against the wall, and then proceeded to climb up the ladder towards the bridge. Yumi was the first one up, and so she slid the covering over, poked her head up to look around, and then climbed out onto the bridge. When she was up and knelt back down and helped Aelita out, followed by Jeremie. When all three of them were out they ran towards the factory, not bothering to close the covering. As they were sliding down the ropes inside the factory, XANA burst through the hole and onto the bridge, quickly gaining his brief loss of balance and bolted towards the factory.

"I hope he's ok," Yumi said as she, Aelita, and Jeremie got into the elevator. As Aelita pushed the down button and the door began to close, Jeremie's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, pressed the green CALL button, and put the phone to his ear.

"Odd?" he answered.

"Jeremie, this is weird," Odd said from the other end. "Ulrich's not on Lyoko, and none of the scanners show that they've been activated since last night."

"If XANA didn't send Ulrich to Lyoko, why would he have gone after him?"

The elevator closed then, and all three of them felt the familiar jolt before it began to move downwards.

"To draw all of us to the factory," Aelita suddenly said. Jeremie and Yumi both looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

XANA saw the elevator begin to move down, so he jumped down with it and landed on the top, being sure not to make a sound when he did.

"Think about it," Aelita told them. "XANA captured Ulrich so that we would think that he would bring him here to virtualize him. So then we would come here to stop him, and then he would have all of us together with Lyoko so it would be easier and quicker to get all of us virtualized and gone forever!" Jeremie and Yumi merely stared at her for a few seconds, but then Jeremie's eyes widened.

"Oh my God you're right!" he screamed. Just then the small door at the top of the elevator swung open, and all three Warriors looked upwards. Ulrich was atop the elevator, looking down on them maliciously.

"Odd, I need you to get the scanners ready to virtualize," Jeremie said into his phone, horror-stricken.

"What the hell, are you crazy?" Odd asked. "I don't know how to do anything on the Super Computer!"

Ulrich jumped down into the elevator and instantly went at Jeremie, being able to easily grab his cell phone and slam it against the ground. Then he curled his fingers around Jeremie's throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Jeremie?" Odd said as the other line crackled and then went dead. "Jeremie, what's going on?" When he got no answer he huffed angrily and hung up. He hopped out of the large chair in front of the Super Computer and scooped up a long pipe found on the floor. He walked over to the elevator and held the pipe up, ready to ambush XANA when the elevator arrived.

"Jeremie!" Aelita and Yumi yelled together. They tried to peel Ulrich's hand from Jeremie's neck, but he easily used his other hand to throw the girls across the elevator and slam them into the opposite wall. He stared into Jeremie's eyes, and as Jeremie struggled to breathe, he saw the XANA insignia beat in Ulrich's eyes.

"XANA," he rasped. He clenched his open hand at his side, and then swung it up. His fist made contact with Ulrich's cheek and threw him onto the floor, forcing him to let go of Jeremie's throat. Jeremie instantly began to take in huge breaths. Ulrich, sprawled on the floor began to stand up again, but at that moment the elevator door opened. XANA had a split second to look at Odd before the pipe came down on his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Way to go, Odd," Yumi cheered, helping Aelita back to her feet.

"Well, you know, that's just how I roll," Odd said, holding the pipe over his shoulder. Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie ran out of the elevator, and Odd punched the up button to send the unconscious, XANAfied Ulrich back up to the top floor of the factory.

"How did you know that Ulrich was under XANA's control?" Jeremie asked as they rushed to the Super Computer.

"I didn't," Odd answered, a small laugh exiting his mouth. "It was just a lucky guess." Jeremie rolled his eyes as he hoisted himself into the large yellow chair.

"Since XANA sent us an attack that has to mean that there's an activated tower," Jeremie announced, pressing a few buttons. "And I just found it. Looks like you guys are headed to the Forest."

"Got it," Aelita said, and then ran, with Odd and Yumi, over to the ladder on the other side of the room.

XANA, still inside the elevator, weakly opened his eyes to see the first floor of the factory. He gritted his teeth, pushed himself onto his hands in a handstand, and hit the down button with a hard kick of his foot. Then, as the door was closing, he flipped himself onto his feet easily.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi." Jeremie's voice rang through the scanner room as the three heroes' scanners closed, cutting off their vision of each other. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita, Scanner, Yumi." Jeremie continued to push the keys that would send his friends to Lyoko. "And…" he murmured to himself. "Virtualization!" he yelled into his head set. Just as he yelled it and his friends were sent to the virtual universe, the elevator door opened, revealing Ulrich to Jeremie.

"XANA!" Jeremie yelled, hopping out his chair. He instantly grabbed the pipe that Odd had left on the floor and ran at the possessed boy.

"Jeremie, you should know better than to fight _me_ alone," Ulrich spoke, raising his hand out in front of himself. Jeremie's eyes widened out of surprise when he heard XANA's voice behind Ulrich's, almost as if he hadn't known that his friend had been possessed. He assumed it was because Ulrich had never before been possessed, so it was strange to hear it for the first time. When Jeremie approached him, pipe held so that he could strike it against Ulrich's head like Odd had done earlier, Ulrich grabbed the pipe before Jeremie could do so. He grabbed the pipe with such force that he picked Jeremie off the ground and began to spin him through the air. But before Ulrich could do anything, Jeremie let go of the pipe, dropped back to the floor, and kicked Ulrich in the stomach. The pipe dropped from his hand as he crashed into the wall.

"Whoa," Jeremie said to himself. Ulrich opened his eyes to reveal the XANA insignia once again, and lunged himself at the genius. This time he was able to get a hold of his upper arms, and then swing him around to ram him into the wall. The impact of the hit was so hard that Jeremie instantly lost consciousness and dropped to the ground. Ulrich looked at him for a second, then turned and walked over to the Super Computer. He sat down in the chair and began typing.

"Get ready," he whispered, and then smiled. After a few seconds he slid out of the chair, walked over to the ladder, and jumped all the way down into the scanner room. He looked at the three scanners and chose the one closest to the ladder to stand in. He stared at the other empty two until his own closed.

Jeremie groaned as he slowly started to get his vision back. He opened his eyes and saw that, even though he had his vision back, it was still blurry. He grabbed his glasses and quickly got to his feet when he saw that Ulrich was no where to be seen. He rushed over to the Super Computer and saw Ulrich's iconic card beginning to fill with light. He quickly sat down and put the headset back on.

"Yumi, Aelita, Odd!" he shouted. "XANA is sending Ulrich to Lyoko."

"Doesn't that mean that he's sending himself?" Odd asked as he and the girls ran down a narrow Forest path.

"Does it matter?" Jeremie asked.

"Couldn't you stop the virtualization process?" Aelita asked.

"I've tried. I think XANA put a bug in the Computer so I couldn't. So, no matter how you like it, you'll be having a little visit from Ulrich any moment now."

XANA felt the final, and most intense blow as the virtualization took place. He opened his eyes, revealing the XANA insignia, and smiled as the scanner flared up and sent him through the virtualization process.

* * *

**Firstly, I didn't know if I should call XANAfied Ulrich XANA or Ulrich, so I just decided to switch off between the two when I thought which name fit what scene.**

**I'm really sorry for the shortness. I know that in the last chapter I was gonna' try to make future chapters longer, but this one just didn't quite do that. So I'm very sorry and I **_**will**_** make future chapters longer.**

**Please review! I don't wanna' have to start a new system like my OBF clowny4evur did. By the way, her story, **_**A New Warrior?**_** is amazing and you need to go and read it. Anyway, please leave me a review and get me to at least 32 reviews. Thanks a ton! XD**

**~Taylor**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm getting **_**really**_** excited but really sad at the same time to get to the send of this story. I mean, I know that there are two more following after, but I a just getting so excited to post the magnificent ending I have written out. XD I just can't wait! Don't think that this means that I'm not still expecting lots and lots of reviews, cuz I am. And I mean LOTS! Lol.**

**Anyway, enough with my chatter! I'm just wanting you to know that there are only about, maybe, three or four more chapters in this installment of the New Reign trilogy. The other two stories with probably have more, and more lengthy, chapters but this one, sadly, is almost complete.**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (And yes, I meant to the leave the CAPS lock on. Got a problem with that?)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Jeremie, we have the activated tower in sight!" Aelita yelled excitedly. She, Yumi, and Odd ran down the Forest pathway, all in a row. The activated tower stood just at the end of the pathway, which had a sharp left turn a few yards in front of the heroes. They continued to run their fastest.

"That's great, but I don't think XANA likes it," Jeremie replied from the Super Computer. "Ulrich is catching up to you!"

"And he has the advantage with his Super Sprint," Yumi muttered. "Jeremie, did you finish those modifications you made for us?" Jeremie's eyes widened and he began to type frantically while replying.

"Uh, well, not quite no."

"What?!" Yumi shrieked. "I thought you told us that you had the program finished!"

"Actually I said last night that I was working on the program, not that it was finished. But it turns out that I don't have enough data to launch the entire program. So you guys will just have to deal with what you have now."

"We seem to never have enough data for anything nowadays," Odd grumbled.

"Jeremie, this means that Aelita still doesn't have a weapon or anything," Yumi said to the sky. "Are Odd, Ulrich, and I supposed to take out all those monsters alone tonight with just our regular weapons and powers? I thought you said there was a whole crap load of Creepers and Mantas guarding that damn interface."

"I know, I know, and since we have no modifications completed, you guys will have to fight with what you have," Jeremie told her, scanning the program that he had been working so hard on to complete. Yumi, Odd, and Aelita came to the corner and rounded it without slowing down. Behind them Ulrich sped to the corner, just a few yards behind the other three. He swiped his katana from the sheath and held it out horizontally in his left hand. Then, when he rounded the corner, he stabbed the blade into the tree trunk that was right on the inside corner. He pulled himself off the ground, gripping the katana tightly, and brought his leg back. With a loud yell he kicked his leg forward in a horizontal direction and shot a bright purple bolt of lightning down the pathway.

"What was that?" Aelita asked, stopping to turn around. The shot of lightning burst through the air, straight towards her. She gasped, but Yumi immediately pulled out one of her fans and threw it towards Aelita. It flew through the air right in front of her face, and the lightning made contact with the fan at that direct moment. The fan had a purple glow for a few seconds, and then blew apart.

"Shit," Yumi muttered under her breath. Ulrich released his grip from the katana and softly fell to the ground. He stood up straight and looked down the pathway towards the three Warriors and noticed that they were all turned around to look at him as well. His eyes were narrowed as he reached up, grabbed the end of the katana, and yanked it out of the tree trunk with ease.

"This is just great," Odd commented, pulling his hand up, clenching his fist, and aiming it down the pathway at Ulrich. Yumi pulled out and opened the one fan she had left and held it up so that it could easily be thrown at any time. Aelita merely stood and stared.

"It's over," XANA whispered, and then he bolted down the pathway with a quick "Super Sprint!" Odd fired three laser arrows, which his possessed friend easily dodged.

"Yumi, take Aelita to the tower," he ordered. "I'll distract Ulrich."

"Odd, alone you'll get devirtualized for sure!" Aelita protested. Odd's eyes narrowed.

"Go!" he shouted, looking angrily at the two of them. Both girls gave Odd a worried look, but then turned and ran down the pathway towards the activated tower. Yumi still clutched her fan tightly in her hand as she ran, seeing two Krabes guarding the tower up ahead.

"Fighting me alone?" XANA sneered, slowing down when he approached Odd. Odd didn't drop his fist; it was kept aimed right at Ulrich's chest.

"You say that like it's a stupid thing to do," Odd replied. XANA held the katana across his chest so that the hand that was clutching the end of the katana was level with his left shoulder. The blade stuck up over his shoulder, past his ear, and over his head. Ulrich smiled.

"Because it is," he mused. He threw himself at Odd, a purple bolt of electricity erupting from his saber.

Yumi threw her fan before she and Aelita even reached the tower. The fan soared through the air, and the two girls didn't stop running, even as the weapon sliced through the insignia on one of the Krabes and blew it to pieces. The fan came flying back and Yumi jumped up to catch it without stopping.

"Shield!" Odd yelled. A transparent purple shield appeared on his arms and he held it up to cover his chest as Ulrich swung his sword towards him. The blade hit the shield and Odd gritted his teeth as Ulrich pushed the blade against the surface. Odd then swung his foot across the ground in a circle and tripped Ulrich. He hit the ground hard, and his katana slid a few feet away fro him. He reached for it but Odd stepped hard on his chest and prevented him from grabbing the weapon.

"I wish I could kill you, XANA," Odd hissed down at him. "But fortunately for you you're in my friend's body and I can't without losing him forever."

"I guess that is pretty fortunate for me," XANA spoke in a sarcastic tone. Odd's eyebrows rose. "This is also pretty fortunate." He grabbed onto Odd's leg and threw him over his head. Odd let out a loud yell as he crashed against the ground, face first. XANA rolled onto his stomach and flipped himself back onto his feet before retrieving the katana.

The second Krabe blew up, leaving a clear passage to the activated tower. Aelita immediately began to run towards it while Yumi turned back around to look down the passageway. She saw Ulrich standing over Odd, Ulrich's foot on Odd's chest. She heard the sound of Aelita morphing into the tower, and Yumi took off down the pathway.

"I don't like this set up," Odd said as XANA raised the katana high above his head. Yumi held her fan up, and then released it into the air. It flew down the pathway and right by Ulrich's head. Ulrich, distracted, turned his head to see Yumi storming towards the two of them. He turned back around to see the fan circling around to go back to its owner. Odd grabbed his leg and tried to force it off of himself, but got no luck. Ulrich smiled and moved his blade so that it was right in the fan's path, and the two weapons collided. The fan was torn in two, while the katana stayed perfectly fine.

"Aw no," Yumi whispered, skidding to a stop just three yards away from Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich, smiling, threw his hand out towards Yumi. A blast of purple lightning shot out of his hand and hit Yumi in her chest, sending her flying back down the pathway.

"Yumi!" Odd screamed. Yumi skidded across the ground on her back for a few feet before finally stopping again. She moaned and rolled onto her side. Ulrich, satisfied, turned back around and held the katana above his head again. Odd looked into his eyes to see XANA's insignia flash into them.

"Ya' know, we could just call a friendly truce," he said to him. XANA, completely not for that idea, brought the saber down. Odd squeezed his eyes shut and threw his arms in front of his face. He waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. He moved his arms so that he could open his eyes see, and ended up putting them back onto the ground. Ulrich's katana was inches above Odd's face, and was glitching uncontrollably, long with Ulrich's entire body. The XANA insignias in his eyes were also glitching crazily, and after a few seconds they faded away and were replaced by Ulrich's regular pupils. The glitching stopped, Ulrich's eyes rolled into his head before closing, and then he fell to the ground unconscious. Odd looked at his friend, and then looked down the pathway to see the red aura around the tower fade to a blue.

"Yeah, Aelita!" he cheered. Yumi pushed herself to sit up again, though she kept her hand clutching her stomach. She looked down the pathway to see Odd also sitting up, and Ulrich's unconscious body lying on the ground next to him.

"Guys, are you ok?" Jeremie's voice boomed through the Sector. Yumi and Odd both looked up to the yellow sky.

"Yeah Jeremie, everything's cool," Odd said. "Aelita's got the tower deactivated, and we got our old Ulrich back." He looked, once again, over at his unconscious roommate.

"I know, I know. But did anyone get devirtualized?"

"Look at your screen, Einstein," Yumi replied. "Does it say that anyone got devirtualized?"

"No, but it does show that you only have twenty life points left!"

"XANA packs a punch," Yumi responded dryly. "Especially in Ulrich's body."

"Well, you're definitely not in the shape to go to Sector Five, and neither is Ulrich, so we had better postpone the trip until tomorrow night."

"Odd and I can go now," Aelita suggested, walking up to Yumi. She knelt down and helped Yumi to her feet. "Yumi and Ulrich could stay here, or you could bring them in."

"I really don't want to go back to Earth right now," Yumi said. "The pain would be worse there than it is here."

"That's probably true," Aelita murmured.

"Fine," Jeremie said, chewing nervously on his fingernail. "Ulrich and Yumi will stay in the Forest Sector while Odd and Aelita go to-wait! That doesn't work!"

"Why not?" Odd asked, slinging Ulrich's arm around his shoulder and beginning to slowly tow him over to where Yumi and Aelita stood.

"All those monsters guarding that interface. There's no way you can take all of them alone," Jeremie told him.

"Sure I could!" Odd replied, smirking. "I'm Odd Della Robbia, don't you remember?"

"You're also dead if you go there without Yumi or Ulrich." Odd scowled.

"Wait, Jeremie, didn't you say earlier that you didn't have enough data to launch the entire program that you were working on?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah…"

"What about only a part of it?" Everything was silent while Jeremie thought it over.

"Yeah, I could probably launch a part of it," he finally responded. "But why?"

"So I can get my power and fight alongside Odd. You said he couldn't go against those monsters alone, so then he wouldn't have to."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Jeremie asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. But I guess I could do that." Odd dragged Ulrich up to Aelita and Yumi and then gently placed him back down on the ground while Jeremie began to type across the keyboard.

"Ok Aelita," he said, "step away from the others." Aelita took a few steps away from the other three and took a deep breath. "Here we go," Jeremie announced, and pushed the large ENTER button on the keyboard. Odd and Yumi watched as a pink glow appeared around Aelita's body and began to slowly lift her into the air.

"Is it working?" Jeremie asked nervously.

"Yes, Jeremie, it's working fine," Yumi replied. Small pink balls began to circulate around her body as well, and then her body began to fade into disappearance. After a few seconds all Odd and Yumi could see was the pink glow and balls floating in the air.

"That's incredible," Yumi whispered. The pink glowed even brighter, and then suddenly it exploded, forcing both Yumi and Odd to close their eyes, cover their faces with their arms, and look away. When they felt that everything was normal again they both looked again to see Aelita's normal body slowly hover back down to the ground, where she landed perfectly and easily on her feet.

"So?" Jeremie questioned. "Did it work?" Aelita opened her emerald eyes, and threw her hand at the tree trunk behind her. A pink ball of energy shot from her hand and exploded against the tree trunk. Yumi's and Odd's eyes went wide and Aelita smiled.

"It works perfectly!" she hollered to the sky. "Thank you so much Jeremie!" The genius's cheeks flushed and he smiled shyly to himself.

"Why, you're welcome Aelita," he responded. Aelita turned back around to Yumi and Odd and walked back over to them.

"Well," she said, "ready to go," Odd?" Odd forced his eyes to go back to their normal size and closed his mouth.

"Yup," he answered.

"Don't be mad if I'm better at fighting than you," Aelita said to him. A second later Odd's Overboard appeared a foot off the ground. Odd climbed onto it and Aelita climbed on behind him, placing her hands on his sides so she wouldn't fall off.

"I highly doubt that you'll be better than _me_," Odd replied, and then they zoomed down the pathway. Yumi watched after them until she heard a quiet groan come from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Ulrich slowly open his eyes.

"Yumi?" he whispered. "Wh-what happened?"

"Ulrich, you're up!" Yumi cheered, kneeling down next to him. She helped him to sit up and then he looked at her again.

"Why am I on Lyoko?" he asked. "How did I get here?"

"XANA possessed you," Yumi said. "Simple as that."

"Oh yeah, _simple_," he retorted. Yumi grinned.

"Odd and Aelita went to Sector Five, while we stay here in the Forest Sector," she told him.

"I'm fine with that," Ulrich replied. "I am _not_ in the mood to fight a bunch of monsters right now." Yumi giggled, and Ulrich smiled.

"It's good to have you back," Yumi told him. That only made Ulrich's smile grow bigger, and Yumi threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

* * *

**I know, I know, cheesy ending. But whatever. And I gave Aelita her energy balls before the Schypizoa even got her memory, but come on! Aelita had to get a power, and I decided that now was the perfect time to give it to her. So...yeah. Lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Taylor**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I would have updated yesterday, but it was my birthday and I was barely home at all so now I actually have time to type and update. Lol. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"I hope Yumi and Ulrich will be left alone," Aelita said as she and Odd were revealed to the large, rotating Arena. They both observed the room and then looked at each other.

"Even if they aren't, they know how to fight," Odd told her.

"Yes, but with their injuries?"

"Yumi and Ulrich are strong, and they won't give up for anything. Especially stupid injuries."

"I'm still a little worried. We just need to find that interface as fast as possible and get the materialization program working again. Before anything bad happens to anyone."

"Aelita's right," Jeremie's voice said. Odd and Aelita looked up at the ceiling. "I agree with Odd that they're strong, but with their injuries they won't be able to hold on for very long. So you need to find that interface soon."

"And defeat all those pests that are guarding it," Odd added.

"Speaking of which," Aelita said, "Jeremie, how many monsters are guarding that interface?" Jeremie's fingers immediately began to fly across the keyboard until a rectangular window popped up onto the Computer screen. It showed twenty small red dots that were scattered across a large room, and right in the center of the room was a large red dot with a black XANA insignia in the middle.

"Uh…twenty-one," he announced. "But I have no idea what any of them are."

"How can you not know?" Odd asked. "You always know." Just then a sliver of wall disappeared, revealing a short passageway leading to another wall beyond the Arena. Odd and Aelita immediately ran across it and stopped at the wall.

"Well, these monsters don't have the same shape as usual monsters," Jeremie explained. "And no information about any of them is coming up on my screen."

The wall in front of them opened to reveal a long, wide passageway. Odd and Aelita looked at each other before taking off.

"And there's this one that looks like it's much bigger than all the others," Jeremie went on. "And it's in the center of the room with the interface."

"How big is it?" Aelita asked as they ran.

"I can't tell from here. But on Lyoko it's probably huge. All the other monsters in there with it are the same size as normal monsters would be."

"This is just great," Odd stated. "I've had enough surprises for a while. Can't XANA ever just tell us these things that we don't, but need to, know?"

"I wish he would," Jeremie muttered just loud enough for his two friends to hear. At that moment Odd and Aelita arrived in another large, square-shaped room.

"Watch out!" Odd shouted, pushing Aelita out of the way just as a red laser shot at her. The laser hit him in the chest instead, sending him sliding back across the floor a few feet.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled, getting back to her feet. She ran over to her friend and helped him sit up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "But that laser hurt more than usual."

"That's to be expected," Aelita told him, "since you have no life points." Then she stood up again and looked at the Creeper positioned on a ledge high above where they could reach. It loaded up another laser inside of its large mouth, and Aelita loaded up a pink ball of energy in each of her hands. She then connected the two energy balls and absorbed the laser into them when the Creeper shot at her. Then she took the two energy balls and fired them through the air, turning back to help Odd to his feet when the Creeper was blown apart.

"Thanks Aelita," Odd said when he was back on his feet with her. Aelita smiled at him.

"You're welcome," she told him.

"Odd, be careful." Jeremie cautioned. "That laser shot took fifteen life points from you!"

"I still don't understand how we have life points when we don't have life points," Odd said.

"Well right now is _not_ the right time to explain it," Aelita told him.

"Aelita's right. The countdown has begun. I've located the Key on your right." Aelita and Odd looked to their right and searched the wall until Aelita pointed.

"There!" she exclaimed. Odd followed where she was pointing and saw the mechanism they were looking for on the wall.

"Great, now how do we get to it?" Odd asked. That was when Aelita noticed that there was huge portion of the floor missing, revealing the bright white Digital Sea below them. There was no ground underneath where the Key was located, and they had no way of getting over to it.

"Fantastic," she breathed. Odd suddenly snapped, causing Aelita to jump slightly in surprise.

"Your digital powers!" he exclaimed, looking at Aelita with a wide smile on his face. The smile instantly spread to Aelita's face.

"Odd, of course!" she said. "Why didn't I think of that?" They both ran over to the wall and stood on the extreme edge of the platform.

"You have thirty seconds!" Jeremie yelled. Aelita took a step back, followed by Odd, and dropped to her knees. She placed her hands together softly and raised her head upwards. She closed her emerald eyes, opened her mouth, and allowed a very graceful note to pass into the room. Odd looked at the open air beyond the platform, and suddenly saw a computer graphic image of more ground appear.

"Fifteen seconds!" Jeremie shouted frantically. "Come on guys!" As soon as Odd saw the ground begin to fill in the computer image he ran down the pathway. His feet landed every time he took a step as soon as the ground was filled in.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Jeremie counted down. Odd continued to run with the ground, the sound of Aelita's note following after him. He finally came to the Key, but it was too high for him to reach. "Seven, six, five…" Odd stuck his claws into the wall and began to climb as fast as he could. He finally reached the Key, kept his left hand stuck into the wall, and swung his right arm back. "Three, two, one!" Odd slapped his hand against the Key, and watched as it slowly beat with a short white glow before retracting into itself, taking all three layers until it was just a flat XANA insignia against the wall.

"Ha, ha!" Odd yelled triumphantly. He turned his head to see the room beginning to change shape. He quickly loosened his hold on the wall so that he dropped back down the ground on his hands and feet like a cat. Aelita ran up next to him as the room continued to shift.

"Good job," she said to him. He pushed himself up to his full height and gave her a smile.

"Wasn't that hard," he told her. The empty space was soon filled with floor, and walls began to cover up the entire perimeter of the room until it was just a big, square-shaped, empty room. A very small portion of the wall on the far side of the room shaped a passageway, and the two heroes looked at it, looked at each other, and then took off towards it.

"The room with the interface should be just beyond that passage," Jeremie announced.

"Great," Odd said, running on all fours like a cat. "Then it's smooth sailing from now on."

"Until we get into the room," Aelita added. "Remember, Jeremie said that there were a lot of monsters that he couldn't identify in there."

"We can take 'em," Odd said confidentially.

"Even though you don't even know what you're up against," Aelita told him. Odd rolled his eyes but continued to run alongside Aelita. Hey came to the beginning of the passageway, and slowly came to a stop. Odd looked at Aelita.

"Maybe you should stay here while I go to see what we're up against," he suggested. Aelita gave one quick nod and stood against the wall. Odd then slowly walked past her and into the passageway. It was dark between the two walls, and he was afraid that they would just close in on him at any second, but he proceeded forward. He could see the light of the next room ahead of him, and he began to walk a little faster. He came to the end of the passageway, and could see into the room, but he saw no monsters whatsoever.

"Hey Einstein, are you sure you saw right?" he asked, observing the empty room. "There are no monsters in that room."

"Yes there are," Jeremie responded. "They're all still on my screen."

"But I don't see…" Odd continued forward, and suddenly, when he passed into the room, a bright flash of white light erupted from nowhere. He walked forward into the room and when the flash of light disappeared he came to an abrupt stop. "…any monsters," he finished. Scattered across the room were a bunch of spider-like monsters, with small bodies but very large legs. At the front of their bodies were small lasers, which all began to load as soon as Odd came into view.

"Ah!" Odd yelled, dodging the sudden lasers. He observed the room again, and his eyes widened when he saw the center piece. In the middle of the room was a gigantic, metal spider web that split the room in half. Positioned in the very middle of the web was the biggest spider of them all, but this one had no laser. It had a big hole on the top of its body.

"Holy shit," Odd whispered to himself. Then he yelled again as he dodged more lasers from the other spiders.

"Odd, what's going on?" Jeremie asked. Odd somersaulted across the floor, and then front flipped to dodge the lasers.

"We are in some major trouble, Jeremie," Odd told him, back flipping to dodge yet another barrage of lasers. "_Major_ trouble."

* * *

**I am horrible at writing long chapters, I'm sorry. But I hope you liked it anyway. ^_^**

**Please, please, please review! Thank you! XD**

**~Taylor**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Wow, there is literally nothing to do at my house, even when I have it completely to myself. So I'm writing this next chapter. And I was wrong when I said that there were only going to be three or four more chapters a few chapters ago. From **_**this**_** chapter there will probably only be three chapters left. Just clearing **_**that**_** up. Lol, so here's chapter ten. Hope you enjoy and review! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Yumi and Ulrich stood in front of the tower, staring down the pathway that Odd and Ulrich had fought on just ten minutes before. Yumi clutched the two new fans that Jeremie had programmed for her while Ulrich had his katana tightly held in his hand. Everything was completely quiet, and that worried Yumi.

"Jeremie, are you sure that there are no monsters heading our way?" Yumi asked the sky. Ulrich looked over at her.

"Yes, Yumi, I'm positive," Jeremie answered. "No monsters at all coming your way."

"It's just too weird," she murmured. "Why wouldn't XANA send us any monsters and try to get rid of us?"

"Maybe he's just too concentrated on the spiders that are guarding the interface in Sector Five," Jeremie said.

"Spiders?" Ulrich asked, turning his attention to the yellow sky. "Since when does XANA have spiders?"

"Um…since he created them," Jeremie replied.

"Thanks for being specific, Einstein," Ulrich said.

"I have nothing better to tell you. You talk like you expect me to know this stuff."

"Well, you probably should…"

"Uh oh guys. Looks like XANA has decided to send you guys some visitors. There are three Krabes coming your way."

"From where?" Yumi asked.

"Behind the tower. Take care of them, and protect each other and yourselves. I have to help Aelita and Odd right now though."

"Just go, Einstein," Ulrich said. "We can take these Krabes no problem."

"Be careful though. Any trouble let me know."

"Yeah, yeah. Go, go." Jeremie let out an exasperated sigh before turning his attention back to Odd and Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich ran around the tower and both instantly saw the three Krabes marching towards them on another pathway. Ulrich held his katana up in front of him and Yumi held her fans up in a ready-to-throw position.

"Be careful Yumi," Ulrich whispered, looking earnestly in her direction. She rolled her eyes, turned to look at him, and opened her mouth to speak. But when she saw the look of content in his chocolatey brown eyes, her throat ran dry and nothing came from her mouth. They merely stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Ulrich whipped his head forward again and locked his gaze on the Krabes. Yumi shook her head out of her trance and also looked back at the oncoming monsters.

"You too," she managed to rasp, but she knew that it was much too quiet for Ulrich to hear, for she barely managed to hear it herself. And then, quite suddenly, Ulrich took off towards the Krabes with a bright beam of yellow light trailing out behind him. Yumi stared after him for a few seconds, before realizing that one of the Krabes was right in front of her. She took her fans and whipped them both into the air.

* * *

Odd dodged another laser and then finally had a clear shot to run back down the way he had come. He ran as fast as he could back down the dark passageway, and watched the spiders and the web immediately disappear as soon as he crossed the invisible border.

"Geez, XANA must have a lot of free time," he muttered to himself, scratching the back of his neck and walking back to where Aelita was still standing.

"You're back?" she questioned, her eyebrows rising.

"Well, you never came to join me," he replied. "And, there are monsters in there that I have no idea how to defeat."

"New monsters?" Aelita asked, her green eyes widening. "Like?"

"Spiders," was all Odd said.

"Maybe I can help you with that little problem," Jeremie's voice rang out around them. They both instinctively looked up towards the ceiling.

"Can you?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. I can try." Inside the lab Jeremie's fingers flew across the keyboard, and several different windows popped onto the Computer screen at the same time. His blue eyes skimmed each one, closing out of it as soon as he realized if it didn't hold the information he wanted. He finally came to one window that had very little information printed inside of it. He read through it in less than a minute.

"Ok, so their weak points are the bottom of their bodies, but the big one in the center of the room is different," he reported.

"Like how?" Odd asked.

"Its weak point is on the _inside_ of its body. If you hit it anywhere on the outside it'll just deflect off of it and shoot right back at you."

"Well that hardly seems fair," Odd scoffed.

"Also, every hit of their lasers will cost you at least thirty life points. The big one doesn't have any weapon, so all you have to do is find out where its weak point is and defeat it."

"Easy for you to say," Odd said.

"How hard do you think that will be?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea," Jeremie replied. "Probably very hard. I have no data or information or anything on it."

"Well, we had better find out more sooner than later," Aelita stated. "Come on Odd." She rounded the corner and began walking down the dark passageway with Odd right by her side.

"Don't be fooled by the room's appearance," Odd told her, cocking his arm. "There's an invisible border we have to cross that will make the monsters appear." They continued forward, and Aelita gasped when they crossed the border and the spiders came into view.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered.

"Told ya," Odd murmured. They both cart-wheeled in opposite directions to dodge a sudden barrage of lasers.

"Odd! Destroy as many as you can and make your way to the large one!" Aelita shouted. "I'll do the same!" Odd nodded, and ran up to one of the spiders that we standing on the ground. He jumped to the side to get out of the way of another laser, and then slid across the ground on his back. He slid right underneath the monster, shooting two laser arrows from his wrist into the bottom of the spiders' body. He pushed himself onto his feet when he came to the other side and turned to watch the spider blow to pieces. He smirked, and then ran towards another one.

"Be careful guys," Jeremie cautioned. "And hurry. Yumi and Ulrich are dealing with their own fight right now."

* * *

Yumi caught the fan in her hand just as the third Krabe blew apart. She slid the fan into the yellow sash on her back to join the other one as Ulrich ran up to meet her.

"Nice throw," he commented. He had been able to take out two of the Krabes within ten seconds, but the third one had been claimed by Yumi's fan before he could get to it.

"Thanks," Yumi replied. "Nice…sword handling." Ulrich grinned.

"Thanks," he said. Yumi smiled back, then looked up to the sky.

"How are Aelita and Odd doing Jeremie?" she asked.

"Um…well, they're getting through the monsters…but they might take longer than expected. They have sort of a mystery to solve about one of the monsters."

"A mystery?" Ulrich questioned.

"It'd be way too hard to explain to you. You'd have to be there. How are you two doing?"

"We got rid of the Krabes easy," Yumi reported. "Now it just seems like things are calm." Just as she said it a red laser shot towards her. Ulrich noticed it when she didn't, and he pushed her out of the way to take the laser himself. He skidded across the ground, blue electricity skipping across his upper arm where the laser had hit.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled, getting to her feet and running over to him. She looked around the tower to the pathway that Ulrich and Odd had fought on earlier, and saw three Kankrelats marching down it.

"Those will take ten seconds to take down," Ulrich said confidentially, the blue electricity gone, and apparently so was the sting of the laser's impact.

"Ulrich, you have seventy-five life points," Jeremie told him. "And Yumi, just twenty. Be _very_ careful."

"Don't worry, Einstein. We're used to this," Ulrich told him. He got to his feet and stood beside Yumi as the three Kankrelats approached. His katana was out of its sheath and clutched tightly in his hand in a second, and Yumi's fans were out shortly after. Before Ulrich could take off Yumi whipped both fans through the air, and they sliced through two separate Kankrelats. The third continued forward as if nothing had happened.

"Nice one," Ulrich commented. Yumi grinned triumphantly, and then Ulrich bolted forward. The monster blew up seconds later, and Ulrich skidded to a stop halfway down the pathway and ran back to where Yumi was standing.

"Nice one," she repeated, calmly putting her fans away in her sash. Ulrich smiled at her and slid his katana back into his sheath. It was out and in his hand again a second later when he spotted the group of five more Kankrelats coming down the same pathway.

"What's with all these Kankrelats?" he asked. Yumi then noticed another group of four Kankrelats marching down the path that the Krabes had taken earlier.

"There are more behind you," she told him. He turned his head to see the four other monsters, then turned back to face the other five.

"You take those ones, I'll get these five," he murmured. "Be careful. Twenty life points."

"You to," she whispered back. "Seventy-five will go quickly."

"Not nearly as quickly as twenty. Don't worry about me, please. Worry about yourself and let _me_ worry about _you_." Before Yumi could even react to his comment, Ulrich took off towards the oncoming Kankrelats.

* * *

Aelita managed to blow up another spider, which miraculously left her and Odd with only the large one in the middle of the room.

"You both somehow made it through all of those monsters without losing a single life point…" Jeremie said breathlessly. "How is that even possible?"

"We rock," Odd simple pointed out. "That should be obvious."

"Now we just have to rock long enough to find out what that last spiders' weak point is," Aelita said.

"Let's go," Odd said enthusiastically. He ran forward to the giant metal spider web and began to climb up it, towards the giant spider. Aelita followed him.

"Don't fall, Odd!" Aelita yelled up at him. "You'll lose a lot of life points, if not all of them!"

"Don't worry Aelita, I'm not going to fall!" Odd shouted back down to her. He had reached the giant spider by now, and he observed the bottom of its body. Nothing was there, but as soon as Odd reached out towards it the monster immediately moved away from him across the web.

"Aw come on! Are you serious?" Odd yelled at it. He began to climb across the web towards it, but stopped when the whole room began to shake.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled. She wasn't far below him now, and when Odd looked down at her she was hanging onto the shaking web by only one hand. The room stopped shaking, and Odd looked back at the spider. There was a bright red, glowing XANA insignia on the front of its head, and that was staring right at Odd. Suddenly the insignia glowed even brighter, and right as it did the room shook again. Odd lost his footing on the metal bar he was standing on. He caught onto another metal bar before he could fall far, but he heard Aelita call his name again. He looked down at her again, and saw her dangling by one hand still, but one level lower than she had been earlier.

"Aelita!" Odd screamed. "Hang on!"

"I don't…think I…can!" she yelled back. Odd saw her hand slowly slipping, and felt his own hands slipping as the room continued to shake uncontrollably. Odd knew that he had to protect Aelita, but he also had to protect himself. An idea suddenly sprouted in his head.

"Jeremie! Can you attach a long rope to one of my arrows? Make it like a Clawshot…sorta?" he yelled towards the ceiling of the room. Jeremie's eyebrows rose in surprise at Odd's question.

"Um…I can try," he replied. "Why do you need it?"

"Just upload it! Quickly!" Jeremie still was confused as to why Odd was requesting something so strange, but he instantly went to work.

Odd looked down at Aelita again, just as the room stopped shaking. She had managed to grab the bar with her other hand again, and was hanging onto it tightly. Odd looked back at the spider, and saw that it was still staring at back at him. He saw the insignia gain more glow, and then the room shook again. Odd tightened his grip on the metal bar, but after only seconds he heard Aelita's loud, bloodcurdling scream.

"Aelita!" Odd shrieked, watching her lose her grip on the bar. He instantly let go of his own bar, turned so that he was facing the ground, and pushed off of another bar with his legs down towards her. He reached her in seconds, snaked his arm around her waist, and aimed his clenched fist up at a high bar.

"Jeremie!" he shouted. Jeremie frantically finished the program and practically broke the keyboard when he pressed the ENTER button.

"It's done!" he screamed into the headset. Odd fired the laser arrow and watched as a long, thin rope followed after it. The arrow and the rope attached to it wrapped around the bar that Odd was aiming at and caught, stopping Odd and Aelita's fall ten feet above the ground. They swung back towards the web, and easily caught onto a bar and got their balance as the room stopped shaking once again.

"Thanks Odd," Aelita gasped, catching her breath. She sounded as if she had had the wind knocked out of her. Odd smiled and nodded his head.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, Princess," he told her. She smiled at him. He looked up at the spider, and saw the insignia glow brighter.

"Hang on tight," he warned her. "The room's about to shake again." As soon as the words left his mouth the shaking began. Aelita got a firm grip on the bar, and kept her balance on the one she stood on. Odd, on the other hand, grabbed tightly onto the rope that still was connected to his paw and the metal bar up above them.

"Odd, you're a genius!" Jeremie praised, just then realizing what Odd had used the Clawshot laser arrow for.

"I know, I know," Odd said. "But I'm not finished with it yet. Aelita, stay here. And whatever happens to me, I don't want you to do anything. Just keep a firm grip on this bar and don't fall." All Aelita could do was stare into his eyes and nod hesitantly. Odd, satisfied with her answer, tugged up on the rope and pulled himself upwards. He continued to climb up the rope, happy with himself that he had aimed the arrow at a bar near where the spider was located.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Jeremie asked. Odd didn't answer as he continued to pull himself up the rope. After a few moments he reached the bar that the arrow was wrapped around. He swung himself onto the bar and then continued climbing up the web with the rope still attached. The spider was staring down at Aelita when the room's shaking ceased. Odd stepped onto a bar that above the spider and looked down at it. He saw the large hole in the top of its body, though the spider's side was what was facing him. His eyes narrowed as he examined his target, and after a few seconds he launched himself into the air.

"Odd!" Aelita shrieked. Before the spider could react, Odd slammed his feet into it, instantly knocking it off the metal web and towards the ground. The rope caught on Odd's wrist ten feet above the ground while the spider continued to fall and crashed into the ground.

"Woo hoo!" Odd yelled in triumph. Then he reached up with the hand that didn't have the rope connected to it and used one of his claws to slice through the rope and fall to the ground. He easily landed on his feet, and smiled when he noticed that the spider had landed on its stomach. He bounded over to it and climbed on top of it.

"Odd! What are you doing?" Aelita called. Odd didn't answer as he jumped through the hole on top of the spider and into its body.

"Whoa," he said as soon as he was inside. Located on the inside of the spider's body, were multiple wires, computer screens, and other technical objects. On every computer screen was a XANA insignia, and Odd started with punching through every single one. Then he started yanking at every wire he could get his hands on. Sparks began to jump out at him, but he continued his work.

"What in the world…" Aelita murmured. She slowly and carefully began climbing down the web, towards the ground.

"Take this…and this…and this, too!" Odd yelled, utterly destroying the spider from the inside. When he thought his work was done, he pushed himself out of the whole and jumped back to the floor. He walked around to the front of the helpless spider, and saw the red XANA insignia beginning to dim. Odd took aim, and then fired three laser arrows right into the center of the XANA eye. Sparks erupted from inside the monster, and Odd took a few steps back. After a few seconds, the creature blew apart and completely disappeared.

"Odd, you're a genius!" Aelita celebrated, running over to him once she reached the ground.

"Yeah, I've been told that," Odd replied, turning to face her.

"How did you know what to do?" she asked.

"I didn't. I was actually, kind of just winging it." Aelita's eyebrows rose.

"You were winging it, when you knew that your _life_ was on the line?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup. That's how Odd Della Robbia does things. I'm a daredevil."

"You sure are," Aelita murmured. Odd smiled.

"Come on. We have to deactivate XANA's virus," he told her. He turned towards the spider web and began walking towards it. Aelita stopped him with her arm, making him step back to her side. He looked at her in confusion, and she pointed towards the web. Odd followed her finger, and saw the web slowly beginning to dissolve into thin air. A few seconds later, it was completely gone, and a small interface floated in the middle of the room to replace it.

"That's our interface," Aelita said happily. "All we need to do now is find the right data to give to Jeremie." They both smiled at each other, and then took off towards the interface.

"Good work guys!" Jeremie yelled through the headset.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who took out that spider!" Odd shouted as he ran. Jeremie sighed.

"Good work Odd," he muttered.

"Thank you," Odd replied. Jeremie shook his head. Odd and Aelita slowed to a walk when they were closer to the interface, but right before the reached it, the section of floor that it was hovering above suddenly launched upwards, creating a large pillar in the middle of the room. The two Warriors looked upwards and could still see the interface floating above the pillar.

"Aw, come on!" Odd groaned.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter took a long time to write. Mostly because my brother and sister were watching the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious which is such a good movie! It's also very distracting and the TV just so happens to be in the same room as the computer…**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, please, please review! Thanks you lots! XD**

**~Taylor**


End file.
